Dragon Brat High School
by Lyonette
Summary: My first fic (^_^) It's a new semester! This is what happens when All the DBZ characters are smashed in a classroom with Bulma as a teacher. Each one is a sole student/ Pan's not related to Gohan or Videl. Some genders changed just for fun.
1. Dragonball B saga 1

Narrator - it's a nice sunny day at the school of DragonBrat. Today is the first day of a new semester. Kids are very excited about having a new class and seeing new classmates.  
  
# in the class- the teacher Ms.Briefs (Bulma) comes in and faces the class.  
  
Bulma: " Well, good day, brats! I'm your new teacher, Ms.Briefs. I know all you brats are fascinated and full with energy about starting a new semester with a new class,  
  
but you better shut up and obey when I tell you to. You are not bunch of 2nd graders, but you are Juniors! Whoo whoo! "  
  
" Anyways, I would like to start the class with introductions of yourself. Talk about yourself when I call you up, ok? We'll go by rows.  
  
The first one, up!"  
  
Gohan stands up. " Hi everyone! My name is Gohan. As you can see, I'm a hot guy and you are lucky to have me in your class. I will post my phone number on the bulletin later so all you hot girls, check it out!" *winks and pauses the Great Saiyaman pause.  
  
"!?" Gohan senses danger  
  
Videl is sitting in the class, giving Gohan scary glare. Her veins are sticking out.  
  
Gohan, with sweat running on his face: " Videl !!! I didn't know you were in my class!"  
  
Videl, with dark shade on her face: " well, now you know!" She runs on top of others' desks and reaches Gohan, punches him in the face (blood splashes) and starts squeezing the poor boy's neck. Bulma: " Next."  
  
Kaioushin stands up and bows.  
  
" Hi. My name is Kaioushin. You can call me Shin if you like. I was transferred from a school in East Kaioushinkai and this is my first year here. As you can see, I'm a mutant. But hey, don't be prejudiced. I want to get to know you mortals. Nice to meet you all."  
  
As he finishes, Gohan is crushed into Shin's desk by Videl. Shin stands there still.  
  
Bulma: " Next."  
  
Android Eighteen stands up, with a cool smirk on her face.  
  
" My name is Eighteen. Don't you dorks ask me why I have a number as my name.  
  
I would also like to let you know that I'm married. I have a child, too. My husband is Krillin over there." She stares at Krillin sitting in the corner of the class. Krillin blushes.  
  
Some students whoo them.  
  
Bulma: " That's very nice to know, now, next person." ( Gohan still getting the beating of his life in the corner.)  
  
Piccolo stands up, looking majestic.  
  
" I'm Piccolo. This is my first year in this school like how Shin is. I dropped out from  
  
a school in my planet, Namek. They are really strict about smokin' marijuana there.  
  
It really sucks over there cuz there aren't any girls. But now I can finally check out some hotties."  
  
Bulma: " I hope you enjoy your school life here, Piccolo! Next."  
  
Bulma: " .? No one sits there? I thought - " Videl realizes it's her turn, so she quickly returns to her seat, leaving beat-up Gohan in the corner all bloody and horrible.  
  
Videl makes a very angelic and girly face as she rubs off the blood on her hand.  
  
Smiling to the class, " Hi there people! I'm Videl here. I am very excited to see you  
  
all in this class. That's my boyfriend, Gohan lying there in the corner. He's really  
  
flirty so if he comes up to any of you girls, just ignore him, 'kay? "  
  
Bulma: " Alright, Gohan, Kaioushin, Eighteen, Piccolo and Videl- that was all for  
  
Row1. It's a really freaky row, isn't it? Now, Gohan, are you alright over there?"  
  
No answer from Gohan. Videl is glaring at him.  
  
Bulma: " Well, I guess we'll have to use him in the First Aid class later. We'll move on  
  
to Row 2. The first one, go ahead."  
  
Android 17 stands up, smirking.  
  
" My name is Seventeen. That blonde one over there is my twin sister, Eighteen. In  
  
my leisure , I like to drive my pink car through beautiful flower fields. I do not  
  
have a woman for myself yet, so don't miss this chance of havin' lovely time driving  
  
with a hot hunk, Seventeen! "  
  
Bulma: " I hope you'll find a wonderful partner in this class. Next."  
  
Eighteen looks down, looking ashamed at how her brother was acting.  
  
Trunks stands up.  
  
" My name is Trunks Briefs. Yep, Ms.Briefs is my mom. I have a girlfriend, Pan here  
  
in this class. (looks at Pan . She smiles.) I love her and I say, she's much prettier than  
  
Gohan's bitch, Videl. "  
  
The class: " Ohhhhhhhhh" Videl jumps up." What!!?? How dare you call me a bitch! I'm gonna tell my dad! "  
  
Trunks: " Oh I'm so scared, Hercule is gonna spank me! " He starts laughing, pointing  
  
at Videl.  
  
Bulma: " Okay Trunks, enough of that. It's not very nice making fun of someone like  
  
that. Besides, Hercule is a hot hunk. Next person up. "  
  
A green, creepy-looking one stands up.  
  
" Hm, my name is Cell. Some of you may think I look like a monster, but I'm intelligent  
  
enough to participate in this school. I don't have any friends yet so I'm looking forward to make at least few friends here. I also want e-mail friends to debate about politics. "  
  
Bulma: " I know you will, Cell. Next."  
  
Pan stands up with a nice smile.  
  
" My name is Pan. I like arts and biology. I love dissecting cats and Nameks. "  
  
The class: "ewww"  
  
Piccolo: " How could you..! Oh! So you are the one who mutilated Dende last year !  
  
I will never forgive you for what happened to that poor boy!!" Piccolo's veins are sticking out.  
  
Pan: " What are you talking about, I don't remember dissecting him."  
  
Piccolo: " I know you did! "  
  
Bulma: " You two, this is not the time to argue. We have next person waiting."  
  
Yamcha stands up.  
  
" Well uh I'm Yamcha. I was here last year too, and the year before last year and another year before that and.."  
  
Bulma cuts in: " Yamcha has dropped his Junior year all his life and this year is his last chance. Anyone who cares enough about him, please help him out. Ok, Seventeen, Trunks, Cell, Pan and Yamcha. That's all for Row two."  
  
# The introduction had gotten through the class and Krillin is the last one in the class.  
  
Krillin stands up. " My name is Krillin. I used to be a Buddhist monk when I was little.  
  
It looks like this class has an unusual combination of people.creatures here. But I am excited to get to know you people. "  
  
Bulma smiles. : " Okey dokey my students, that's all for now. I hope you'll make friends with all these wonderful people. So, enjoy your five-minutes break."  
  
#the bell rings for five-minutes break. The students are already talking about who they would like to go out with.  
  
" Hey I think that blonde one is hot!"  
  
" I like that mutant guy there."  
  
" I think I'll give my e-mail address to that Cell guy over there" etc.  
  
Bulma: "To your seat, brats. I'm going to pass out some books for you to read tonight and you better have your essay done by tomorrow."  
  
The students are given the slips to fill in their names and book numbers.  
  
Bulma: " you people are so slow at filling in such a paper. just pass them up to me now. Hurry up. Hurry UP, brats!"  
  
# Next period: It is middle of algebra class.  
  
Bulma: " Ok I'm going to pass back the placement test we just did. Gohan Son, here you go. A perfect score. Kaioushin, also a perfect score. Eighteen, another perfect score, good job. Piccolo.. three points. Now, mister. What is wrong with you?! You are not taking this serious, are you?"  
  
Piccolo looks up.  
  
" There isn't anything wrong with me. I just didn't feel like doing all these crap. What's a slope-intercept?"  
  
Bulma: " Well we just talked about it. You just weren't listening. And I want you to take off your weird thing you have on your head. I don't allow any hats in this class. "  
  
Piccolo: " Why are you picking on me like that?! I always have this on and I don't feel comfortable without it! Why don't you say something about Pan's bandana, HUH?!"  
  
He glares at Pan.  
  
Pan: " Aw, Piccolo, you nagging green monster, you are still upset about me dissecting Dende, huh?"  
  
Piccolo, looking scary with rage : " SO YOU DID IT!! You are the one who mutilated Dende!! " Points at Pan. He is now furious with rage and is charging at her.  
  
Bulma, with angry look : "Now, Piccolo! Sit down. I was talking about your bad score so don't change the subject. I have been wanted to ask you. Did you smoke marihuana in the bathroom in the last five-minutes break? Is that why your eyes are so red?"  
  
The class is silent, staring at the two glaring at each other.  
  
Piccolo: " You do not know how to trust your students. You don't love any of us except your spoiled brat Trunks."  
  
Trunks jumps up. : " What the hell did you say ?! Brat? That's what you are, you .you green assed marijuana addict!"  
  
Piccolo: " I said I don't do drugs anymore. Back off, Briefs family!"  
  
The class is excited at this outcome. The students are anxious to see them argue.  
  
Bulma: " I can't believe you disrespected my Trunks like that! Alright, I'm going to suspend you. " She walks away to reach the phone to call the principal, King Kai's office.  
  
The class: " Oh-oh,,,"  
  
Piccolo, now looking desperate: " So be it!!! I'll prove my innocence and I'll be sure to come back to this f***ing class, you Vegeta lovin' hag."  
  
The class cheers Piccolo for his courage to say such thing. " Yeah, Piccolo! We believe you! "  
  
# The janitors come in and take the Namek away. As he walks out of the class, Piccolo waves at the class and the class cheers for his heroic departure.  
  
Piccolo screaming in the hall: " I will come back! I will come back!"  
  
# In the class-  
  
Bulma: " Now class, shut up. We'll continue on with chapter six, so open the text and start reading on your own. I do not want to hear any talking or other noises. Start."  
  
# the class is quiet, yet there are few of them still excited about what happened to Piccolo. Gohan takes out the cotton out of his nose to see if his nose had stopped bleeding. Behind him, Shin is reading something else. Eighteen is concentrating on her work and Videl is still keeping her eyes on poor Gohan. Cell is passing out his e-mail address to some people. Trunks and Pan are so happy they got rid of Piccolo.  
  
Bulma walks down the row 1. She stares down at Kaioushin. " What are you reading, Kaioushin?" She snatches it away from him. Kaioushin: " No!!"  
  
Bulma, smirking: " A letter from your love, huh?"  
  
The class is excited: " What!? Read it! Read it to us, Ms.Briefs!"  
  
The poor little purple boy is now all red with embarrassment.  
  
Bulma skims through the letter and her face turns blue. "..."  
  
Kaioushin jumps out from his seat to take it back, but Videl and Eighteen quickly grab him and sit on him so he can't get the letter.  
  
The class is waiting anxiously.  
  
Bulma starts reading the letter:  
  
" Dear my Kaioushin,  
  
It was very sweet what you said about me last week. It just melted my heart  
  
when you said I look like Pamela Anderson. Well, it was the greatest  
  
compliment in my life. I can't think of anything but you, my sweet baby.  
  
( The class whoos at the purple god on the ground.)  
  
1 I miss you. Maybe I'll visit your class sometimes.  
  
2 Love is wonderful. Love turns enemies into friends. It seemed hopeless at first. I was  
  
3 annoyed every time I saw that Kibito next to you. But finally our strong love has set us free. No one can distract our feeling toward each other.  
  
Let's stay strong. ( The class: " Ohhhhh.." )  
  
With hugs and kisses.  
  
From your girlfriend, Babidi."  
  
The class: " EWWWW!!" Shin, blushing and screaming on the ground: " Shut up!!"  
  
The students sitting near Shin move their desks away from his, even Gohan.  
  
" I didn't know you were like that! I thought I trusted you, but. "  
  
Shin blasts the two away from his back. He snatches the letter back from Ms.Briefs.  
  
Shin, his eyes watering in anger and embarrassment: " You are the most horrible teacher I ever had, Ms. Briefs! What Piccolo said about you is true, you Vegeta-worshipper. "  
  
The class is high with excitement.  
  
Bulma with veins sticking out on her neck: " Say that again, mutant!"  
  
Trunks points at Shin: " Hey, don't say crap about my mom!"  
  
Kaioushin: " Oh, yo momma."  
  
The class: " Ohhhhhhh"  
  
Shin runs out of the classroom: " I'm not coming back! " His tears are flying.  
  
The class: " Ohh Ms. Briefs, you hurt his feelings!" Some people are laughing on the ground. Krillin: " He may not look it, but he's very sensitive, don't you know?"  
  
Bulma: " Well I don't know anything about those mutants and I don't care. Now, it's almost bell ring. Everyone clean up and rest until lunch."  
  
# The students walk around the class and some of them get ready for lunch.  
  
Gohan: " I can't believe that Kaioushin is in love with that worm. He must've fell off while flying and hit his head hard on the ground or something."  
  
Krillin: " He must be a really lonely one to fall in love with a thing like that."  
  
Videl: " Well they make a good mutant couple. Are you going to the cafeteria for  
  
lunch, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan: " Yeah. I guess so." Videl, looking happy: " Let's have lunch together! "  
  
Gohan says ok to her but he still can't forget the traumatic incident he had in the  
  
morning. Videl grabs his hand and drags him to the cafeteria. Gohan: " Aww."  
  
# The cafeteria- There aren't any people there yet. But there's Piccolo roaming around  
  
blasting the food counter.  
  
The food-serving woman: " Hey! What are you doing here, what is your name!?"  
  
Piccolo: " I am innocent! I am innocent!" He crawls onto the counter and starts  
  
eating the hotdogs and pickles there. The food-serving woman takes a flying pan  
  
and smacks Piccolo. *Bong* Piccolo's eyes pop out and he falls on the ground.  
  
The janitors run up there and drag him away.  
  
Just after the Namek was dragged away, Videl runs into the cafeteria with Gohan.  
  
Eighteen and Krillin walk in next and many others come in for lunch.  
  
Videl: " Hey the food counter looks pretty messed up. But they are still serving the lunch, so let's go get it."  
  
The students line up to get the lunch.  
  
The food-serving woman: " I am very sorry to announce this, but the food here has just gotten destroyed by a freak so we'll have to serve you canned Hercule condensed soup."  
  
Everyone: " Ewwww I don't wanna eat that crap, it's cheap."  
  
Trunks: " Aw you are telling me to eat that stupid canned thing with that stupid guy printed on there? Disgusting."  
  
Videl: " Don't make fun of my dad like that! Besides, the Hercule Condensed Soup is  
  
rich in vitamins and very healthy! "  
  
The students ignore Videl and walk away, looking for something else to eat.  
  
Gohan: " Hey Videl it's okay. Let's go somewhere and get a bagel or something."  
  
Videl grabs Gohan's shirt: " You mean you don't want to have my dad's soup?!"  
  
Gohan is frightened: " No, no, I was just saying! Yeah, let's have that delicious  
  
Hercule Soup!"  
  
Videl and Gohan grab the can and sit together. Krillin and Eighteen are eating French fries together. Cell is sitting far away from everyone and he's eating his potato salad  
  
he brought from home. Trunks and Pan are deciding what they want at a vending machine. Seventeen is enjoying his lunch with some pretty girls around him.  
  
Videl, sipping the soup: " So what do you think about the new class? "  
  
Gohan: " Well. I don't know. It looks like we have a lot of difficulty in that class  
  
and Ms. Briefs gives us too much homework! How does she expect us to do that shit  
  
load of work? Give me a break."  
  
Videl: " We can do the homework together this evening! What's your room number in the dormitory? Mine is 143, second floor. Eighteen's room is right next to mine so I can get some help from her. "  
  
Gohan: " My room number is 78, first floor. Meet me in my room at six."  
  
Videl: " Okay! "  
  
The kids resume enjoying their lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# Evening At the school dormitory- Some students are walking around trying to find their friends' rooms.  
  
Pan is in Trunks's room playing Nintendo together, not doing any of the homework.  
  
Yamcha is lying in his room looking at a porno site on the computer.  
  
Seventeen is chatting with a girl on the phone about where they should go tomorrow  
  
for driving. Cell is doing his homework, listening to his radio in his room.  
  
Videl, running : " Oh, I can never get used to this maze-like dormitory! What  
  
kind of dork designed this architecture anyways? I can't find Gohan's room.  
  
78.78. oh, there it is! "  
  
Videl knocks on the door and Gohan answers: " Hi Videl, come in!"  
  
Videl comes inside Gohan's room and looks around.  
  
Gohan: " What should we start with, the essay, maybe?"  
  
Videl: " Why do you have such childish stuff in your room? This room is filled with  
  
Piccolo stuff! Piccolo stuffed animal, Piccolo alarm clock, a poster of Piccolo,  
  
Piccolo mug cup."  
  
Gohan, looking upset: " They are not childish, they are my treasures. Piccolo is my hero ever since I was little! He trained me to be a hecka strong fighter. "  
  
Videl, looking angry: " Not childish! You are! This imitation Piccolo mask proves it!"  
  
She smashes the Piccolo mask with her hands.  
  
Gohan: " What the hell did you do that for!? "  
  
Videl: " You put this on in front of a mirror and pretend to be a Namek, huh?  
  
That's stupid! Shame on you. "  
  
Gohan, snatching the Piccolo mask from her: " It's not stupid! You are!"  
  
Videl looks furious. " You think your Piccolo toys are more important than me! "  
  
She starts punching Gohan's stomach on the ground.  
  
Gohan: " Ugh!!!"  
  
While Videl is molesting Gohan in Room 78, Eighteen and Krillin walk down the hallway together to get some drink at the vending machine.  
  
Krillin: " Whew, I'm glad we're almost done with the essay. You are really a  
  
smart one. I wouldn't survive the homework hell without you. "  
  
Eighteen kisses Krillin on his cheek: " Honey, I'm always here to help you."  
  
Krillin blushes. He takes her hand and they go on their way.  
  
" Excuse me?" Krillin and Eighteen are stopped by a voice behind them.  
  
They turn around and see a small creepy creature.  
  
Krillin, looking uneasy: " Babidi! "  
  
Babidi is wearing a ribbon on her head and has a red dress on.  
  
Babidi, in her creepy voice: " I'm looking for someone. Do you have any idea  
  
where Kaioushin is? "  
  
Eighteen: " I saw him on the roof after school. But I saw him fall off from it.  
  
He was probably trying to commit suicide because of all the harassment he was  
  
getting in the class. "  
  
Babidi, her wrinkled eyes wide: " What?!"  
  
Eighteen : " But he went out to the store to get Band-Aid so he must be back by now."  
  
Babidi: " Could you tell me what his room number is?"  
  
Eighteen: " 172. "  
  
Babidi: " Would you take me there?"  
  
Eighteen: " Why? You just go around left and go straight. "  
  
Babidi: " What if someone attacked me from behind or something? I'm being stalked  
  
by someone so I feel insecure."  
  
Eighteen sighs: " Krillin, take this bug to Kaioushin."  
  
Krillin, disgusted: " Why me? "  
  
Eighteen: " Or else you'll have to do your homework alone."  
  
Krillin sighs: " Alright, alright." He reluctantly leads Babidi to the room 172.  
  
Krillin knocks on the door: " Hey, Shin. Your worm is here. "  
  
The door opens so sudden and it smashes Krillin on the wall.  
  
Babidi, looking very happy: " Kai!"  
  
Kaioushin: " My princess!"  
  
They rush to each other in slow motion with rose petals flying everywhere.  
  
Kaioushin, feeling Babidi's wrinkled head: " It's really nice to see you."  
  
Babidi: " I heard you fell off from the roof.? "  
  
Kaioushin: "Oh. I was practicing Hercule's Super Carpet-Attack technique."  
  
Babidi: " That is so cool, Kaioushin! You're doing that for the love of me."  
  
The two are staring into each others' eyes in flowery atmosphere.  
  
Krillin, rubbing his nose that just got smashed: " This is a disturbing sight."  
  
Krillin turns to walk away, but suddenly he gets run over by two gigantic figures  
  
rushing into the room. Krillin: " AAHHHGGG!!"  
  
Debura, breathing hard: " I found you, Master Babidi!!"  
  
Kibito: " Kaioushin-sama!!"  
  
Kaioushin: " What.the..! "  
  
Babidi, looking angry: " Ugh, what is your problem?!"  
  
Debura: " Why are you running away from me? I don't see you in the ship anymore!  
  
And what is this Kai doing over here?! Come on, let's go back to our ship!" He yanks  
  
Babidi's skinny bug-arm.  
  
Kaioushin, angry: " Hey!! Stop being violent to my Babidi!"  
  
Debura: " Your Babidi? Ha! Don't make me laugh. She hates you."  
  
Kibito: " Kaioushin-sama, you better stop this insanity."  
  
Kaioushin: " Stop being nosy, Kibito. Please."  
  
Kibito: " I ain't being nosy. I'm just saying this is insane!"  
  
Babidi: " Aw, let me go, Debura! You're hurting me! And you, pink guy, it's none of your business who my Kai loves. Don't you think you can break our love! "  
  
Debura: " L.love him!!?? What is wrong with you, my master! You've hated him for  
  
centuries, you said he killed your father and you called him Purple Rat."  
  
Babidi, now next to Kaioushin: " Go screw yo gigantic devil ass, Debura! You're  
  
just jealous. Go barbeque yourself! "  
  
The four of them start fighting and blast each other while Krillin gets smashed on the ground. Krillin: " Gack!!!!! Someone help meeeee!!!"  
  
Eighteen hears the voice of her husband : " ! Krillin? "  
  
She runs to where the disaster is going on and sights flat Krillin in the ground.  
  
Eighteen: " What is going on?! Oh Krillin, are you alright??" She picks him up.  
  
Krillin, groaning in pain: " Eighteen. "  
  
Eighteen: " Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She carries Krillin in her arms out of the room. " Hey you two, what are you people?! You aren't students or teachers, are you?  
  
Go get your asses out of here, ok!? " She carries Krillin and walks away.  
  
Debura: " Alright, I'm fed up! You two creep me out. Let me out of this."  
  
He turns and walks out, angry.  
  
Kibito: " I don't believe this..." He shakes his head and leaves.  
  
Debura and Kibito walk along the hallway together, talking what freak their partner is.  
  
Then they decide to have dinner together and leave the dormitory with their arms around each other.  
  
Eighteen watches them leave: " Freaks."  
  
Eighteen carries Krillin in her room and lays him on the bed. " Poor Krillin."  
  
His eyes aren't focused and his tongue is sticking out.  
  
Eighteen takes out sterilizer from the first-aid box and starts mending his wounds.  
  
Krillin: " Thank you Eighteen. I'm dumb, aren't I? I should watch out for things  
  
more." *chuckles.  
  
Eighteen: " No, I should've went with you. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
Krillin: " Eighteen. I love you." He gets up and kisses her deeply on the lips.  
  
Eighteen gives him a lovely smile and returns a passionate kiss.  
  
Krillin, deep-kissing: " Eighteen.is the door locked?"  
  
Eighteen: " who cares if it isn't ?"  
  
They grin at each other and crawl under the blanket.  
  
* The activity here is censored. *  
  
Back in the room 78, Videl is glaring down at beat-up Gohan on the floor.  
  
Gohan, in his mind: " How the heck did I get this bitch as my girlfriend??"  
  
In the room 172, Babidi and Kaioushin are talking how glad they are to see their nosy partners leave.  
  
Kaioushin: " That was annoying. Hopefully Debura won't harass you again."  
  
Babidi: " He's stalked me all day! Everywhere I go I sense his shadow."  
  
Kaioushin: " Be sure you be careful when you walk somewhere dark. There will be many evil people trying to steal you from me. You're so pretty no anyone."  
  
Babidi: " Don't worry, I will never disappear from you! Now, it's late at night. Go get  
  
some rest. Want me to sing you a lullaby?"  
  
Kaioushin, blushing: " Uh."  
  
Babidi: " C'mon, don't be shy about it. I sing good!" She puts him in the bed and starts singing:  
  
" Papparapappa go to sleep my baby  
  
Lalalala~ have a cool dream  
  
Papparapappaaaaaaaaa Yeeeehaaaw! "  
  
Kaioushin immediately falls asleep. Babidi kisses him good-night on his cheek  
  
and leaves the room. She decides to recite her voice in the hallway so other people  
  
will have peaceful sleep, too. Walking along the hallway, she sings:  
  
" Papparapappa good-night kids  
  
Papparapappaaaaa Yeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaw!! "  
  
Trunks and Pan, still playing Nintendo: " Whoa! Who the HELL is screaming  
  
in the hall?! "  
  
Seventeen, in his bed: " Gack!!" He covers his ears with the pillow.  
  
Cell turns the volume of his radio to the loudest.  
  
Eighteen and Krillin are so occupied with their activity, the horrible screaming in the hall doesn't even bother them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator- So the kids' peaceful day is over. And the saga continues. 


	2. Dragonball B saga 2

Narrator- Next day.  
  
Kids coming to the classroom with bags around their eyes.  
  
Trunks, yawning: " I didn't get enough sleep yesterday."  
  
Seventeen: " Me either. Did you hear that screaming in the hall last night?!  
  
That noise got stuck in my ears and I couldn't go to sleep."  
  
Eighteen: " I didn't hear anything like that, brother."  
  
Piccolo majestically comes in, looking somewhat upset.  
  
" Hi, Shin." He sits down near Kaioushin and sighs.  
  
Kaioushin: " Good morning, Piccolo. I'm glad you're back. So how did go?"  
  
Piccolo: " I proved my innocence to the principal but I have to go clean the  
  
school garden in the 3rd period for blasting the food counter. That sucks.  
  
This is all because of that bitch Briefs! " grunts.  
  
Kaioushin: " Take it easy, Piccolo. You are not the only one who loathes that hag."  
  
Piccolo, with hopeful look: " You mean you don't like her, too?"  
  
Kaioushin: " I hate Ms. Briefs to the core. "  
  
The two start saying craps about Ms. Briefs and they stop when Ms. Briefs comes in.  
  
Ms. Briefs. " To your seat, brats. I'm having a bad day already so don't make me any  
  
angrier."  
  
The kids sit down and shut up. Bulma quickly takes the attendance and talks to the class: " Alrighty, I want you to take out the science reports you brats were supposed to do  
  
last night. It must have been a fun thing to do since it was about any science that interests you. We'll go by rows. Gohan Son, you're the first one up. "  
  
Gohan stands up  
  
Bulma, frightened: " Gohan, what in the world happened to you!? "  
  
Gohan: " Well. uh. you know. " He laughs bitterly and tries to get off the subject.  
  
Videl is frowning in her seat, not even looking at her boyfriend.  
  
Bulma: " Ok, I hope you're alright."  
  
Gohan, walking up in front of the class: " Oh, of course I'm okay." Laughing bitterly.  
  
He stands in front of the class and hangs up the poster he made on his science subject.  
  
Gohan, to the class: " I did a report on how white blood cell works in our system."  
  
Gohan gives the class a very clear lecture about the immune system and how the white  
  
blood cell fights off infection, while the students giggle at his poster on the board.  
  
The poster depicts the white blood cells, which is drawn like bunch of Piccolo's heads charging at the bacteria, which looks like Videl's head.  
  
Two horns grow out of Videl's head. She is trembling with rage. She holds her anger  
  
for about 1 minute, but finally explodes and starts punching Piccolo sitting in front of her  
  
as a boxing target. She is punching him so fast with the speed of 400 miles/hr.  
  
Piccolo's head crushes on his desk with each punch.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Videl, stop that and listen to Gohan's lecture. "  
  
Videl sits down, breathing hard.  
  
Piccolo's head is crushed in his desk and he's unconscious.  
  
Gohan sees his unconscious hero and regrets about the poster he made.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " That was a very good report, Gohan. You receive an A. "  
  
Gohan sits down, feeling guilty.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Next one, Kaioushin. "  
  
Kaioushin gets up in front of the class with his poster and journal with him.  
  
" My report is about the novas and comets in outer space." He hangs up the poster depicting super novas and kinds of comets and goes on and on about the mysteries of the universe. " Any questions here? "  
  
Trunks raises his hand: " How come black holes suck up stuff?"  
  
Kaioushin: " That is a good question, Trunks. They suck in because I made it that  
  
way. I thought it would be funny to see some planets get sucked up. "  
  
Trunks: " Oh I see."  
  
Kaoioushin, proudly: " And listen, class! I'm planning to make a new planet next month, which will have cotton candy floating as clouds. Cool, don't you think? "  
  
The class, nodding in boredom: " uh-huh."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Ok, nice report. You receive an A. Next person. Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen stands up and Seventeen gets up to the class as well. Eighteen hangs up a poster and Seventeen carries in something large with a blanket covering it.  
  
Eighteen: " Seventeen and I did a project together on robotics."  
  
Seventeen takes off the blanket from the thing he brought in: " Ta-da!"  
  
The class: " Wow!" They see a Dr. Gero-looking robot there.  
  
Eighteen: " Seventeen is going to pass this around the class so you can all take a look at it. You can touch it but please be careful with it. "  
  
Eighteen starts reading her journal about the complexity of this robot and how robots are utilized in people's lives. Seventeen pushes the robot around the class.  
  
Gohan: " Amazing!"  
  
Kaioushin: " It looks real."  
  
Piccolo, still unconscious.  
  
Videl: " What does it do?"  
  
Trunks: " This thing is big."  
  
Cell, touching the glass-head: " Neat. "  
  
Pan is fascinated at the brain inside the glass-head: " This is tight!"  
  
Yamcha is looking around, not interested.  
  
Krillin is looking at Eighteen, not at the robot.  
  
Ms. Briefs is fascinated, too: " Beautiful."  
  
Eighteen: " And I would like to answer Videl's question. She asked what this robot does. Well, it doesn't really do anything except destroy something. But it's dangerous  
  
so we can't display it for you, but I'll let it move a little here."  
  
Seventeen presses the switch on and Dr. Gero starts spinning on his toe.  
  
Everyone: " Cool!!"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " That was such a wonderful one, Eighteen and Seventeen! I'll give you guys an A. " The Androids go back to their seats. Ms. Briefs: " Next, Piccolo. "  
  
Piccolo wakes up to full consciousness and gets up to the class with wrinkled papers  
  
in his hand. " Well, class. I'm going to talk about how drugs can mess up your brain."  
  
He starts describing different kinds of drugs and how some of them are used in hospitals for painkiller. He lectures about how normal brain can be affected by overdose and uses other than medical purposes, and also some facts about physical and mental drug-addiction. Then he pulls out something out from his pocket. " and this is actual smoking marihuana. This is made from pure marihuana plant and this can really mess you up."  
  
Yamcha: " Pass it around!"  
  
Trunks: " Can I try that later? "  
  
Some students " Yeah! Pass that around!"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Piccolo, it was a great report, though I'm not very comfortable about you bringing in those drugs to the class. I'll give you an A."  
  
Piccolo happily returns to his seat and passes out some marihuana to Yamcha and Trunks.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Next person, Videl, you're up."  
  
Videl gets up with her journal and the poster. As she walks up to the chalk board,  
  
she steps on Gohan's toe on purpose. Gohan: " Gack!"  
  
Videl, to the class: " I did a report on how nutrition affects our blood- pressure and cholesterol." She puts up the poster depicting the nutrition triangle. Videl gives a lecture about how dangerous it could be if one doesn't keep up a good diet and she lists all the possible illnesses caused by it. She also talks about stress affecting the immunity. And she finishes her talk with how her boyfriend Gohan is giving her stress in her life and how it's affecting her cholesterol and blood-pressure.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Interesting, very interesting, Videl! You receive an A."  
  
Videl rolls up her poster and walks back. Gohan is protecting his feet so not to get stepped on again when she passes by. But this time Videl punches him on the back.  
  
Gohan: " Gack! .bitch."  
  
Videl: " What was that? " Gohan covers his mouth in horror. " I didn't say anything!"  
  
Videl sits back in her seat, glaring at Gohan.  
  
Gohan, in his mind: " Ultimate bitch.! "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " So far I am very pleased with the results. The people of Row one, you guys really made me proud. Now, I want to see the same enthusiasm in Row two.  
  
Seventeen already did his, so Trunks, you're up. "  
  
Trunks stands up: " I didn't do it, Mom."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " What do you mean you didn't do it?!  
  
Trunks: " I didn't have the time to do it."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Were you playing your Nintendo again, Trunks!?"  
  
Trunks: " But Mom! It was a really cool game called Crushing Into The Cliff.  
  
I just had to finish off the final stage and it was four in the morning when I finally defeated the Chichi-monster!"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " I don't care about that stupid crap, where is your report?!"  
  
Trunks, angry with his mother: " Alright!! I'm going to prove to this class about the greatness of Nintendo!! " He pulls out the Nintendo game and the game cassette out of his backpack and plugs it into the TV in front of the class.  
  
The title " Crushing Into The Cliff " appears on the TV screen with flames in the background. Then Chara-Hetchara in a strange beat plays.  
  
Trunks is now playing desperately to defeat the monsters in Stage One.  
  
The class is interested in the game Trunks is playing.  
  
Trunks, playing: " Look at that, class, LOOK! " He is pressing on the button of the controller with the speed of 700miles/hr. His face is red with heat and smoke is coming  
  
out from the button he's hitting on. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The controller explodes and Trunks collapses on the ground.  
  
Smoke is coming out from his thumb.  
  
Bulma, unable to say anything: " ..god." She shakes her head.  
  
" Ok class, we did not see that and let's move on. Next one is.Cell."  
  
Cell gets up to the class, carrying nothing with him.  
  
" I'm going to talk about cells. " He starts his lecture about the greatness of the cells in his body and how the DNA replicates when he sucks up energy from someone. He takes out some photographs of how he used to look before and passes them out to the class.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " That was an interesting lecture, Cell. But you need some written report  
  
here. I'll give you a B. Next one, Pan, you're up."  
  
Pan walks up in front of the class with a big poster, the journal and a box.  
  
" I did a report on anatomy. " She talks about how anatomy used to be forbidden in some parts of the world and how it is used to detect the cause of one's death.  
  
Pan hangs up her poster. " and I have a very interesting thing for you here. "  
  
The poster depicts the guts of a Namek.  
  
Piccolo: "!!!!"  
  
Pan takes out her important-looking glass box. It has a cut-off Namek hand pinned onto the buttom of the box. She gives Piccolo an evil smile. " This is how inside of a Namek's hand looks like. "  
  
Piccolo's eyes popping out: " Evil freak!! Where the hell did you. "  
  
Pan: " Shut up, Piccolo. You Nameks are so cheap. Why can't I get a piece of you Nameks' body? You guys can regenerate, can't you?!" She ignores Piccolo and passes the box around the class.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Wonderful, Pan! You get an A. Ok. Yamcha, next."  
  
Yamcha walks up to the class with bunch of stuff he got from the porno sites last night.  
  
Bulma, freaked out: " Yamcha!! Those are not called a science report! Why can't you get serious sometimes?! You could've at least done something on reproductive organs!"  
  
Yamcha: " I forgot it was about science."  
  
Ms. Briefs points at him and yells: " No excuses!! You get an F!!!"  
  
Ms. Briefs angrily writes a big dark F in her grade book next to Yamcha's name.  
  
Yamcha: " Aw, come on. I put effort into finding all these sexiest women with incredible boobies."  
  
Ms. Briefs shouts: " PUT YO DAMN EFFORT INTO SOMETHING ELSE!"  
  
Yamcha: " Wow. Relax! " He runs back to his seat.  
  
# The bell rings for the five-minutes break.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Quiet, class. The rest of you who didn't get to present your report, you can do that tomorrow. Get your essay ready for the next class."  
  
The students stretch in their seat. Some of them look into the Dr. Gero robot again. Gohan: " Yuck, I didn't even finish my essay. Ms. Briefs expects way too much from us. (turning around) Don't you think so, Shin?"  
  
Kaioushin: " How could you not have done it? This book informs us about the danger of the whole galaxy that is coming to us, GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan, creeped out: " .I don't know what in the world you're talking about. You sure you read the right book? I mean, are you ok? "  
  
Videl cuts in between them and faces Gohan: " Excuse me Shin, I need a talk with him." Kaioushin: " Oh, sure." He leaves his seat and walks away.  
  
Gohan, smiling to her but anxious: " .What is it, Videl?"  
  
Videl, frowning: " Well. I thought about it over again and I decided I need to apologize to you about last night and . "  
  
Gohan, relieved and delighted: " Oh, it's okay, Videl! Let's forget about that."  
  
Videl smiles. It is the first time she smiled to Gohan ever since last night.  
  
Gohan gives a bright smile, too.  
  
Videl kisses Gohan.  
  
Eighteen, in her seat teasing: " Whoo, you guys!"  
  
Gohan and Videl blush.  
  
# Bell rings and everyone goes back to their seat.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " It looks like not many of you did the essay I assigned you on the book,  
  
To Kill A Mockingbird. It's such a good story, guys. I'm disappointed. "  
  
" Anyways, I'll call on you and you must read your essay to the class. Gohan Son, come up and share your concept."  
  
Gohan walks up in front of the class and reads a well-developed statement paragraphs about how the title contributes to the sufferings of the innocent ones in the book.  
  
" I didn't finish the conclusion part."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Hm, I'll give you a B if you complete it after school today since it is a very clear and well-developed essay, Gohan. "  
  
Gohan and Videl exchange smile.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Next, Kaioushin. Come up please."  
  
Kaioushin walks up, looking nervous. He reads his well-constructed essay stating the valuable lessons Scout and Jem had learned from their father and the others about confronting the prejudiced world. Then suddenly, he has a serious look and shouts to the class: " AND, it is time you all mortals need to realize, that Boo Radley mentioned in  
  
this book is MAJIN BUU!!" He starts screaming and rips up his essay.  
  
The class and Ms. Briefs freak out.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Someone please calm him down!"  
  
Gohan takes Shin back to his seat: " hey are you getting enough sleep? What is that Babidi doing to you?!"  
  
Kaioushin sits down, mumbling to himself.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " You guys, I want you to take this essay assignment seriously. I see that most of you didn't complete it or did not do it at all. So I will let you brats have the rest of this period to finish it up. And you better finish it. "  
  
Ms. Briefs leaves the class to get something in the office: " You guys behave, ok?"  
  
The class gets really noisy as Bulma goes out. None of the students are doing their essay. Many boys come around Yamcha to see his porno stuff. Trunks is playing his GameBoy. Krillin is sitting on Eighteen's lap, kissing and talking love. Cell takes out his laptop computer and starts surfing the net. Piccolo and Shin come up to Cell and watch him surf. Videl and Gohan are already talking about what they want to eat for lunch.  
  
Seventeen's girlfriend is talking: " Hey did you see those cute little Nameks in the hall?  
  
I heard they don't speak Earth language so they're in the ESL class. They are so adorable!"  
  
Pan, jumping:" Did you just say NAMEKS!? WHERE!???" She pulls out her thick, dissecting journal book and pin-sets and runs out to the hallway looking for them.  
  
Cell: " Hey Piccolo you speak your Namekian language?"  
  
Piccolo: " Yeah, I can write it, too. How about you, Shin."  
  
Kaioushin: " I speak East Kaiouese. Cell, do you speak any particular language?"  
  
Cell: " Well, I don't have my own language but I am very interested in many foreign languages. I study your languages on the internet!"  
  
Cell shows his practice notebooks filled with weird languages.  
  
Just when the class is at the loudest, Ms. Briefs comes in and yells her head off: " You brats set yo asses down!!!!!!!!"  
  
# The bell rings for the 3rd period.  
  
Everyone sits down, not wanting to make Bulma any scarier.  
  
Piccolo gets up from his seat, looking depressed.  
  
Gohan: " Hey Piccolo, where are you going?"  
  
Piccolo: " I have to go clean the stupid garden."  
  
Gohan: " Oh. that's too bad."  
  
Piccolo walks out of the class and kicks the door.  
  
Ms. Briefs passes out the test to the class. " I want total silence when you take the test. You have forty-minutes to complete this."  
  
The class is very quiet taking the test. Piccolo can be seen outside roaming around the garden with a garbage bag. It is nice and sunny outside.  
  
Ms. Briefs walks down the rows, checking on her students. " Kids, it is almost time in about five minutes. "  
  
Gohan is finishing up his last few problems. Shin is already finished and is drawing Babidi on the back of the test. Eighteen is finished, too. She is staring at her husband doing the test. Videl has skipped many of the problems, not being able to concentrate. She is staring at the back of Gohan's head. Trunks is getting stuck in some problems. Cell is finished with the test and is resting his head on the desk. Pan has quit doing her test, thinking about the Nameks. Yamcha is sleeping, drooling on his test.  
  
Ms. Briefs:" Time is up, pass them forward."  
  
# The classroom phone rings. Pan answers it for Ms. Briefs: " Hello, Ms. Briefs's student talking. yes, ok, just a second. Ms. Briefs? A call from Principal King Kai."  
  
Ms. Briefs, taking the phone: " Thank you, Pan. .Hello. ..yes.. yes, Piccolo is serving his detention in the garden.huh..? What??" She quickly looks outside at the garden: " Holy crap." The students look outside and see the garden full of plants, looking like a jungle.  
  
Ms. Briefs, freaking out on the phone: " Yes, but he was cleaning the garden the last time I checked.! I never thought he would plant. marihuana plants!!!"  
  
The students: " Marihuana plants!?"  
  
Some janitors can be seen at the garden, pulling out the plants out.  
  
Cell and Kaioushin are laughing so hard at the garden full of marihuana plants.  
  
Gohan: " Whoa. how long did it take him to plant all those!?"  
  
Videl, dazed: " I don't understand Nameks."  
  
# The bell rings for lunch and everyone runs out of the classroom. Trunks and Yamcha run to the marihuana garden field and many others follow. Ms. Briefs calls on them not to mess with the garden. She sighs: " This is the worst class I ever had."  
  
Cell and Kaioushin are walking down the hallway together, looking for Piccolo.  
  
Cell, giggling: " That was the coolest thing Piccolo has done!"  
  
Kaioushin: " Piccolo's probably hiding somewhere laughing."  
  
They pass near the Nameks' ESL class, which Captain Ginyu teaches.  
  
Cell: " Hey look, he's still teaching. "  
  
They take a peek at the ESL class.  
  
Captain Ginyu: " OK my good Nameks, repeat after me. ' This is a pen.'"  
  
Three little Nameks: " Dis eez ahh pehn."  
  
Captain Ginyu: " Kamehameha."  
  
The Nameks: " Kahmehhamehah."  
  
Captain Ginyu: " I'm the prince of all Saiyans once again. Repeat."  
  
The Nameks: " Aaim da prince ohb ohl seians wans agehn."  
  
Cell and Shin giggle at the sight. The Nameks run out of the class for lunch and Cell trips on the Nameks coming out. His lunch box falls on the ground, his food smashed.  
  
Cell, in misery: " MY POTATO SALAD!"  
  
Kaioushin: " Hey it's ok, Cell. Just salad. You can have my eggplant salad."  
  
The Nameks looking up to Cell. Namek 1: " Ahi ahm behhri soriii."  
  
Namek 2: " Dis eez ah pehn." Namek 3: " Babidi eez ah behrii stupid grrrl."  
  
Kaioushin: " What is it that you just said?"  
  
Before the Namek could respond, he drags the Nameks back into the classroom.  
  
He yells at Captain Ginyu for what he has taught to the Nameks and blasts him away from his lecture-desk. Cell comes in and starts sucking up Ginyu's energy. He still can't get over with his potato salad.  
  
Captain Ginyu: " What freaks are you two!?"  
  
Kaioushin, now in Captain Ginyu's lecture desk: " Now, my students! I am your new teacher and I'm going to teach you some real language here."  
  
The Nameks are confused.  
  
Kaioushin: " Repeat after me. Babidi is a very wonderful girl."  
  
The Nameks, still confused: "."  
  
Kaioushin: " REPEAT!"  
  
The Nameks, scared: " B..Bahbidee eez ahh berii wandafoh grrrl."  
  
Kaioushin: " Babidi The Ultimate Beauty. Repeat."  
  
The Nameks: " Babidii da ultimeht beeutee."  
  
Kaioushin, smiling: " Very good, excellent! You may leave the class now."  
  
The three little Nameks leave the class, practicing the new sentences they just learned  
  
in the hallway: " Bahbidii eez ah berii wondafoh grrrl." They don't understand why some people passing near by are giving them weird look.  
  
# At the cafeteria-  
  
Pan is running around hysterically, looking for her Nameks.  
  
Trunks is feeling very peaceful from the marihuana he just tried: " Far out."  
  
Krillin and Eighteen are having their lovely lunch, taking food to each other's mouth.  
  
Many students are coming to the school garden, looking at the janitors put effort into the backbreaking job of pulling the marihuana plants out.  
  
Gohan, eating his sandwich: " Man, I wonder what Piccolo is thinking. Look at those people at the garden taking the plants out and sweating like hell!"  
  
Videl, eating pasta: " Look at Trunks, he's out in la-la land. We really have goofy people in our class... Hey Gohan, are you going to the basketball game tonight?"  
  
Gohan: " Oh you mean the tournament we're having. Hm, I dunno. I know our team is gonna lose. Maybe we can go just for the heck of it."  
  
Videl, excited: " Yeah! It's boring staying at the dormitory."  
  
# In King Kai's office-  
  
King Kai: " Okay Piccolo, I understand that you were angry, but you know you did the wrong thing to let that anger out."  
  
Piccolo, pointing at Ms. Briefs: " But King Kai! Ms. Briefs is prejudiced of Nameks!"  
  
Ms. Briefs smacks Piccolo's head with her attendance book: " Get serious, Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo: " Ouch! See what she did to me?"  
  
King Kai:" Settle, guys. I'm going to connive it this time, but you must think about what you have done, Piccolo. Now, go help the janitors."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " What!? No way, he's gonna have to serve some kind of detention!"  
  
She grabs Piccolo's ear and drags him out of the office.  
  
# Back in the cafeteria-  
  
The three little Nameks are having lunch together. Pan is staring hungrily at them from the table behind.  
  
Pan slowly approaches the Nameks: " Hey you cute Nameks. Come here, I have some candies for you."  
  
The Nameks don't really understand what Pan is saying, but it is obvious she's some sort of weirdo trying to lure them with lollypops, giving them scary, threatening smile.  
  
The Nameks whisper something in their language and leave the table.  
  
Pan, gasping: " Hey!! Where do you think you're going? Come here!"  
  
She follows them, breathing hard and looking like a scary demon.  
  
The Nameks get scared and start running.  
  
Pan runs after them with all her energy, but trips on a banana peel and falls down on her butt. " AHHH!" The Nameks are glad at the sight and run off to safety.  
  
Gohan and Videl come to fallen Pan. Videl: " Hey Pan, are you alright?"  
  
Pan: " Ahh! My butt. I think my butt is fractured!! Ugh, those little slugs."  
  
Gohan: " What were you chasing those Nameks for? Just leave them alone."  
  
# The bell rings. Pan is taken to the care-center of the school.  
  
Videl: " I hope she'll learn something from this."  
  
Gohan: " I don't want to know what she was trying to do to those Nameks...!"  
  
# In the class- The students are coming back from lunch.  
  
Trunks, looking around: " Where is Pan?"  
  
Gohan: " She thinks she fractured her butt, Trunks."  
  
Trunks: " Whaaat?? What on the earth do you mean she fractured her ass!"  
  
Gohan: " I don't know exactly what she was doing."  
  
Piccolo comes in, followed by Ms. Briefs.  
  
Piccolo sits down in his seat glaring at Bulma and bitching under his breath.  
  
Cell: " Hey Piccolo, we were looking for you."  
  
Kaioushin: " What happened.?"  
  
Piccolo: " Bitch Briefs made me clean both boys and girls bathroom during lunch!  
  
And I have to do that for three days. I can't slack off because there will be a janitor making sure I clean and she said if she ever finds out I slack off, I'm gonna have to  
  
cheerlead with bonbons for our baseball team along with girls!!"  
  
Kaioushin, trying not to laugh: " That's horrible."  
  
Cell: " Hey let's not get frustrated, pal! I just got this cool video game on the internet, you all wanna play after school?"  
  
Piccolo and Kaioushin: " Cool!"  
  
Cell: " Come to my room, 107 and bring some snacks."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Ok kids, to your seat. I have some exciting announcement for you if you haven't heard it yet. We have a basketball game tonight. Our lousy team, Dragons will be competing with two other high school teams. I guess in our class, Oolong, Tien and Krillin are in the team. Well, I know you guys will lose but good luck anyways."  
  
Krillin, frowning: " Thank you for your encouragement, Ms. Briefs."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " I'll come and watch. Now, let's open our history textbook, page 22 and read on your own."  
  
The class gets silent with reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
# After school- At the school dormitory.  
  
Piccolo and Kaioushin knock on the door of Cell's room: " We're here!"  
  
Cell opens the door: " Hey pals, come in."  
  
Piccolo: " Shin brought Creepy Crème donuts and I brought Vegeetos Chips.  
  
Perfect, huh? " They put the snacks down on the floor and sit down.  
  
Cell, with the game cassette in his hand: " This game is called ' Cell Game.' It's really trippin' cool, you've got to try it."  
  
They start the game. A budoukai stage shows up on the screen with two fighters, looking very realistic. One of them looks pretty much like Cell and the other one looks like a dork with Afro hair. Piccolo is playing the Cell and Kaioushin is playing the Afro.  
  
They compete each other with kung-fu techniques and blasts. " This is fun!"  
  
While playing the exciting game, someone knocks on the door.  
  
Cell: " Oh, that must be my girlfriend out there." He stands up and opens the door.  
  
Cell: " Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Frieza."  
  
Frieza, smiling: " Nice to meet you, guys!"  
  
Cell: " These pals are Pic and Shin." Kaioushin and Piccolo: " Hi."  
  
Frieza: " Oh, yes, Shin, I just met your girlfriend in the hall and she's here!"  
  
Babidi pops her head out from behind: " Hey guys!"  
  
Kaioushin: " Hi, Biddie!"  
  
Cell: " Maybe you gals can talk here while we play the game, huh?"  
  
Pic and Shin, competing in the game:" Fine, fine. .Hah! Take that, Afro!"  
  
Frieza and Babidi sit on the bed and watch the boys play Cell Game for a moment.  
  
Babidi, snacking on the chips: " So Reeza, how did you two meet each other?"  
  
Frieza, biting on the donut: " Um, first, he came to my planet, Planet Frieza to learn the Friezerian language. He said he read about my planet on the internet and he was very interested. When he came, we were just having our annual Beauty Contest on my planet which I join every time and I was chosen for Miss Universe that year."  
  
Babidi: " Miss Universe! That's awesome."  
  
Frieza: " And Cell was watching it, too. He came to me and asked me out, but I was like, nah, because he was really ugly. But he kept sucking energy from so many people and when he came back to ask me out again, he was really handsome. I accepted him for his effort, which proved how much he wanted me. That's the story. Your turn to tell your story, Biddie."  
  
Babidi: " Oh me? Okay. Well, one day I was walking through the forest crying because my fella Debura was really mean to me. He kept yelling at me saying I'm an ugly raging wrinkled bitch."  
  
Frieza, giving sympathetic look: " Oh, that's terrible."  
  
Babidi: " And then I saw this strange purple Kai hunting frantically for worms. I didn't really care and was gonna pass by, but he stopped me and gazed at me. He said to me I'm the most beautiful creature he's ever seen in his eternal life and he got on his knees and gave me a pair of Potara earrings, begging me to come to his planet and become his mistress. I refused, though. he was supposed to be my enemy since long time ago. But Kai just took me with him and he was sweet to me so I fell in love, too."  
  
Frieza, munching on another donut: " How wonderful that is."  
  
The phone rings and Cell answers it: " Hello, room 107, Cell speaking. .Yes, just a second. Shin, a call from your pal, Kibito."  
  
Kaioushin stops playing the game and takes the phone: " Hi, Kibito! ..Yes? Oh. I didn't know that. .okay, I'll be there. Good luck." Hangs up.  
  
To Pic and Cell: " Kibito said he's gonna be in the basketball game tonight against Dragons so he wants us to come and watch."  
  
Piccolo: " That sounds like a fun idea."  
  
The phone rings again and Cell answers it: " Hello, room 107 Cell speaking. ..Yes, hold on just a sec. Babidi, a call from your pal, Debura."  
  
Babidi gets off the bed, taking the phone: " Hello, what do you want. .oh, we were just talking about it..ok, alright, alright, stop shouting. See ya there. Bye."  
  
Babidi: " Debura said his basketball team will be here too for the game and he's yelling at me I better come and root for his team."  
  
Cell: " We can all go to that game then."  
  
Suddenly, Trunks sprints into the room, panicking.  
  
Everyone: " Whoa!"  
  
Trunks, his eyes popping wide: " Cell, I heard you got a new game!! Can I play that!!"  
  
Cell, with sweat drops: " S.sure.."  
  
Trunks runs to the game and almost trips over.  
  
Frieza: " Geez, come down.!"  
  
Trunks grabs the controller and starts beating the crap out of the Cell Piccolo was playing. " Take my mega punch!!! Hyaa!!!! "  
  
Piccolo: " What the hell did you do to my.! Hey!! I wasn't ready!"  
  
Trunks, glaring at the screen: " Shut up, I'm the prince of all Nintendo players in the universe and no one defeats ME! "  
  
Kaioushin, watching: " He sure has his father's blood running through his vein."  
  
Cell, eating the chips: " I've never seen someone play that good."  
  
Gohan comes into the room: " Wow. hey guys. Oh, Trunks, I knew you were here!  
  
Pan was looking for you. You better make up for the science report you didn't do."  
  
Trunks is not hearing Gohan.  
  
Gohan, sighing: " Oh man. He's helpless."  
  
Gohan, turning to Piccolo: " Hey Piccolo, is it true about the rumor I'm hearing?"  
  
Piccolo, throwing the controller: " What rumor?"  
  
Gohan: " Well, everyone's talking about it."  
  
Piccolo: " About what?"  
  
Gohan: " About you dating with Emperor Pilaf."  
  
Piccolo: " Now, which freak did you hear that from??!!! What on Namek do you mean I'm having a relationship with Pilaf!!!!!! Get serious.who the hell said it?!"  
  
Gohan: " I dunno, Piccolo! No one knows."  
  
Cell: " That's a sick bad joke."  
  
The phone rings. Cell, picking up the phone: " Whew, many fellas are calling today.  
  
Hello.. okay.. . Hey Pic, a call from Emperor Pilaf.."  
  
Piccolo: ".now what? I'll ask him what's going on!" He takes the phone: " Hello?  
  
.....what makes you say that?? Are you on drugs!? ...what..augh, stop that! Don't annoy me with stupid thing like that, if you think this is funny you're wrong.  
  
..shut up shut up SHUT UP!!" *hangs up, breathing hard.  
  
Kaioushin: " What the heck happened?"  
  
Piccolo: " This freak is going around calling whoever at hand because he wants a mate!  
  
I've never heard of such lame thing as this!"  
  
The phone rings again. Cell: " Wonder who it is."  
  
Piccolo: " I ain't answering it if it's from Pilaf again!"  
  
Cell: " Hello? ..Y..yes..just a second. Piccolo, a call from Dodoria."  
  
Piccolo: " Who?! What's that dork calling me for!" He takes the phone, scared of what's coming next. " Hello, Piccolo speaking..... Ughhhhhh!!!!! Go to hell!!  
  
..what!? What do you want Shin for!? ..leave us alone. ..you sure..? it better be. Hey Shin, I don't believe him but he wants to talk to you for a serious matter."  
  
Kaioushin: " That's strange." taking the phone" Hello............what kind of flaming retard are you?! Take a long hike and don't come back. ...... . nice knowing your half-witted fruit head...what!? Oh, like I'm gonna let you!" * hangs up.  
  
" Ridiculous. he was also looking for a mate. He said he wants to talk to Cell, too, but of course I hung up on that freak."  
  
Cell: " Whoaa that would've given me chill."  
  
Kaioushin:" Let's plug out the phone code."  
  
Piccolo disconnects the code from the wall.  
  
Gohan, with a big sweat-drop: " Wasn't that creepy. Oh, hey guys it's almost time for the basketball game! You all coming?"  
  
Cell: " Yes we are. Wanna come with us, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks is playing the game, his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Gohan: " I don't think he sees or hears anything except that screen."  
  
Babidi: " Well, let's go. or Debura will have a fit."  
  
Gohan: " Ok I'll pick up Videl on the way and let's head for the gym."  
  
Everyone leaves, except Trunks playing the game with his mouth half- opened and drooling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator- saga continues at the gym. 


	3. Dragonball B saga 3

# At the gym, many students and families are coming.  
  
Gohan: " Hey guys, it seems like we've got the best seats, huh?"  
  
Piccolo: " Except the fact that we have to see Ms. Briefs's head in front of us."  
  
Bulma is sitting in front of them with her little daughter, Bra. In the back row, Eighteen and Marron are sitting. King Kai came to watch, too.  
  
A blond man with sunglasses shows up, shouting to the audience with a mike: " Welcome to the exciting basketball game, everyone!! Our team, Dragons will be competing with two of the most successful teams! Let's give a big applause to our heroes, Dragons!!!"  
  
The team Dragons shows up, with their orange uniform with 'Dragons' printed in black. The audience cheers them with big applause.  
  
Marron, waving: " Daddy! We love you!"  
  
Krillin in his uniform, waving back: " We'll do our best!"  
  
The host: " Oookayyy!!!! And here comes our competitors, let's welcome them with big applause!"  
  
Kibito and other Kaiou gods show up in their navy-blue uniform with 'East Kaious' printed in red.  
  
Debura and other devil-looking guys show up in their sky-blue uniform with 'Majins' printed in dark violet.  
  
Babidi and Kaioushin rooting: " Go, guys!"  
  
Bulma: " East Kaious and Majins. Those guys are from really prestigious high schools. Aw, our guys are gonna lose."  
  
Gohan: " Well, we don't know, Ms. Briefs! I just heard from Tien and Oolong that they have a special strategy this time! They didn't tell me because it was a top secret."  
  
Bulma: " But our team has never won ever since this school was built."  
  
Videl: " A special strategy, huh? That must be interesting to see."  
  
The host: " Our first match is East Kaious versus Dragons!!"  
  
The two teams are set on their positions, with Krillin and Kibito in the center waiting for the starter to throw the ball up.  
  
Krillin , looking confident: " We'll beat your perpetuate holy asses!"  
  
Kibito: " Oh yeah? Let's see if that's true."  
  
The whistle can be heard and the person throws the ball up in the air.  
  
The game starts with applause and shouting from the audience.  
  
Kibito has thwacked the ball hard on their goal's side, however, Krillin and others are looking confident, running after the Kaious passing the ball, dribbling to the basket.  
  
The ball is passed to Kibito near the basket and he jumps, shooting a Dunk Shot.  
  
The game host whistles and ' East Kaious 1 vs. Dragons 0 ' appears on the huge, electric score board in the gym.  
  
Gohan, rooting: " Come on, Dragons!"  
  
Cell, drinking his soda: " Hey, your pal Kibito plays pretty good."  
  
Kaioushin: " Yes, he's always been the school's star athlete!"  
  
Bra, swinging her legs: " Boring."  
  
The game goes on with East Kaious leading most of the game. Dragons, however, don't look very worried. Kibito shoots another Dunk: " Hahaa!" The whistle is heard.  
  
' East Kaious 23 vs. Dragons 0 '  
  
Videl, frustrated: " Now what's so top-secret about this Dragons getting their asses beat like that!? Look at Oolong, oh, he runs like lightning!" She rolls her eyes.  
  
Gohan: " Hey, it's only through half of the game, maybe they're going to retreat any time soon! "  
  
The host, thinking: " This is not good, the audience is bored and some of them are leaving. hm, maybe I should change some order around."  
  
The host walks to the center of the court: " Everyone! The last part of this game will wait a while later, and let's welcome the other team, Majins for their first part of the competition! "  
  
The audience gets interested, curious if Dragons would be any better against Majins.  
  
Videl: " It would be the same. All of the audience will leave by the time they start their last part of the game."  
  
Babidi, waving a flag with M printed on it: " Yeehaaw!"  
  
Frieza is looking into her mirror, putting on her violet lipstick.  
  
The members of Dragons are gathering for a discussion.  
  
Oolong: " Hey you know this isn't working? Our strategy will go into waste if he doesn't come right now! You sure he's coming?"  
  
Krillin: " Well, he left his planet yesterday to head for this place right after we told him about it. But he must be here any minute soon!"  
  
Tien comes running and whisper to them: " Hey, I just got a call he's coming in ten minutes!! Our strategy is going to work out well!"  
  
The host: " Everyone! We have an exciting comment from our team, Dragons! Well, they said they let East Kaious win the first part because they know they can win by 300 points in the last half of the game!!!!! Isn't that exciting thing to see or what! And they are going to do the same with Majins, saying those devils are going to cry like bunch of babies after seeing the team Dragons' real power!!!!! So stay tuned for the game!"  
  
Videl: " Ah! They are going to embarrass themselves for saying that!"  
  
Piccolo: " I don't see how our team can win. Look at that pitiful score."  
  
The two teams are set on their position, with Debura and Oolong in the center, ready for the starter to throw the ball.  
  
Oolong: " We'll beat your sorry satanic asses!"  
  
Debura: " What a pathetic pig you are. You'll be sorry you said that!!"  
  
The ball is thrown up in the air and Debura makes the first move, catching the ball. He dribbles it toward the basket and passes it to another Majin, not letting any of the Dragons to disturb them.  
  
Frieza: " Wow. Your friend Debura plays awesome!"  
  
Babidi, waving the flag: " Yes, he dreams to be a pro basketball player someday."  
  
Bra, sighing: " Boring."  
  
Debura makes his eleventh Dunk Shot. The host whistles.  
  
' Majins 14 vs Dragons 0 '  
  
Cell, crushing the soda can: " 14 already? Dragons better make some move."  
  
While running after the Majins, Tien's Nokia phone rings and he answers it:  
  
" Hello!! Alright! .I'm glad you aren't late for it!"  
  
Tien signs Krillin and Oolong.  
  
Krillin walks out of the match: " Ohhh my head! My head hurts so bad, I have to rest."  
  
Oolong walks out, too: " Ahhh my stomach! I have to go to bathroom!"  
  
Bulma: " Huh? Two of them leaving for a rest. Are they giving up?!"  
  
Krillin and Oolong dash out of the gym, carrying a bag full of something. They run to the school garden, where no one could see them. Dende is standing in the garden.  
  
Dende: " I'm sorry I'm kind of late. Where are the Dragonballs?"  
  
Oolong: " Here! Here!" Seven Dragonballs roll out from the bag.  
  
Krillin: " It was such a hard work collecting all the seven Dragonballs. "  
  
Dende, looking at the balls: " Hm, so where is the broken one you're talking about?"  
  
Krillin, picking up the six-star Dragonball: " This one here, see. It has a crack. When we called for the Shenlon Dragon, it didn't come out because this was cracked."  
  
Oolong, scratching his head: " Well. I broke it."  
  
Krillin: " We, Dragons worked hard to collect all these balls for this basketball game. We had planned to ask the dragon to make us win it. But yesterday, just after all the seven had been collected, Oolong cracked it, trying to dribble it like a basketball."  
  
Dende: " You dork. "  
  
Oolong: " And we figured you're the only one who can help us by healing this broken Dragonball, since you created them."  
  
Dende: " I see. Well, that's pretty easy."  
  
Dende says the magical words in Namekian language.  
  
The ball glows and the crack disappears.  
  
Krillin, on his knees: " Thank you! Thank you, Dende! "  
  
Dende: " If you guys are hard-working enough to gather the seven Dragonballs, I know you can win the games by putting that effort into practicing - "  
  
Oolong and Krilling are not listening.  
  
Krillin: " Shenlon, show up!"  
  
The Dragonballs glow and the Shenlon Dragon shoots up in the sky.  
  
The Dragon: " What is your wish."  
  
Oolong: " Let us win the basketball matches!"  
  
The Dragon: " Your wish is granted. For the last portion of the game, you Dragons will surpass the other two teams."  
  
Oolong and Krillin, jumping: " Yeah! We made it!"  
  
Suddenly, Debura and Kibito come, running.  
  
Debura: " So that's how you're gonna make us cry like bunch of babies, huh?!!"  
  
Kibito: " You cheaters would never learn.!"  
  
Krillin: " Sorry guys, but we're gonna win! We've all worked hard to collect all seven of the Dragonballs. Seven of them! That's how united and dedicated we Dragons are."  
  
Debura: " Hey Shenlon!! Don't tell me you've conferred ."  
  
The Dragon: " Hush. Their wish is solid. I've granted it."  
  
Kibito: " Whaat?"  
  
Debura: " You're retarded, Shenlon!"  
  
The Dragon: " Why don't you shut up. What are you devils doing interfering in these humans' activities? Are you causing troubles again?! And what are you Kaiou gods doing here playing basketball!??? Go home and do your jobs."  
  
The dragon disappears and the Dragonballs shoot out in seven directions in the sky.  
  
Dende: " Alright you guys. Be careful with the Dragonballs next time, ok? I'm gonna be late for the flight, I must be heading for the airport to get back to Namek."  
  
A green limousine stops near the garden and a Namek limo-driver comes out.  
  
The Namek: " Let's go, Dende-sama."  
  
Dende gets into the limo: " Well, good-bye, you guys!"  
  
The green limo drives off, heading for Satan Airport.  
  
Kibito: " I ain't playing a stupid cheat-game, letting you Dragons win like this! Why don't you get your lazy asses up to practice if you can collect those balls!"  
  
Debura: " I'm leaving! You Dragons really suck at playing and I think you need to change your team name to Craps or something. Let's go, bud. "  
  
Kibito and Debura leave.  
  
Kibito: " What do you want this time?"  
  
Debura: " Italian, maybe."  
  
Oolong: " We must get back to our team!"  
  
Krillin: " Yeah, they are probably starting the last half of the match. Let's go!"  
  
# Back at the gym- The teams are just having their five-minutes break.  
  
Tien and the others: " Hey you're back!!!"  
  
Krillin and Oolong run to the host and take away his mike: " Hey our audience, sorry to keep you waiting! We think we're gonna kick some asses now!!"  
  
The crowd cheers.  
  
Marron, jumping: " Yeah! Go beat them, Daddy!"  
  
Bulma: " Let's see what they got."  
  
Gohan, excited: " I'm so anxious to see!"  
  
Videl, yawning: " Oh yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."  
  
Frieza and Babidi are chatting.  
  
Frieza: " Hey, wanna go to this Namek restaurant after the game? Their green food is delicious! It just opened last week. It's called Restaurant Dende."  
  
Babidi: " That's a cool idea, Reeza!"  
  
Kaioushin wakes up Cell, who is falling asleep.  
  
Piccolo: " I wanna see how they're going to retaliate."  
  
The host: " Now, let us start our exciting last half of the match! East Kaious and Dragons, you all set?"  
  
The teams are on their position. An East Kaiou member: " Where's Kibito?"  
  
Krillin, in the center waiting for the starter: " Ready for the game, you bastards?"  
  
The whistle is heard and the ball is thrown up in the air. The audience roots with shouting. Krillin and an East Kaiou jump for the ball and suddenly, the ball starts spinning in the air, becoming Krillin's Destructo Disk.  
  
Krillin: " Got it!!"  
  
Krillin leads his Disc-ball easily, running into his goal side. No Kaious could even touch the ball. A Kaiou: " He's fast! Everyone, spread!!"  
  
Krillin passes the spinning Destructo ball to a Dragons member and he shoots a shot toward the basket. The ball scores, spinning into the basket. The whistle is heard.  
  
' East Kaious 0 vs. Dragons 1'  
  
Gohan, dazed: " Wow! Look at that!"  
  
The audience gets very excited seeing Dragons' first move.  
  
Piccolo, rooting: " Da Ultimate Retaliation has started!"  
  
Kaioushin: " Wonder where Kibito is."  
  
Tien dribbles the spinning ball with all his might toward the basket: " Hey, I'm getting used to this!" A huge Kaiou runs up, snatching the ball from him. Oolong quickly reacts, jumping and hitting the ball down from the Kaiou's hand: " Get, Krillin!"  
  
Krillin jumps to the ball low and throws it toward the basket, however, it bounces on the edge of the basket and a Kaiou gets it again. But other Dragon members run over and manage to beat down the ball and Krillin gets it, throwing it to the basket. The host whistles. ' East Kaious 0 vs. Dragons 19 '  
  
Bulma, gasping: " This is amazing!! Our team is actually having a good teamwork!"  
  
Videl: " I'm.speechless."  
  
Gohan: " Yeah!! We have enough time to defeat them with that score!!!"  
  
Pic, Shin and Cell, gazing at the match: " Astonishing.!"  
  
Marron and Eighteen are hyper, jumping. The audience is so high with the Dragons' possible victory. The host is screaming but it is unclear what he is saying.  
  
Bra, frowning at her doll: " Boring."  
  
The host whistles an end-match whistle: " Game eeez overrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
' East Kaious 0 vs. Dragons 30 '  
  
All the people in the gym stand up and cheer with big applause and shouting.  
  
Tien, breathing hard: " We.won?"  
  
Krillin, holding the ball: " We.did it..it was pretty much a hard work, though!  
  
( looking at the ball ) .? Hey, I don't remember this ball turning back to normal."  
  
The host: " Grrrreaat!!! Now are you Dragons ready to kick another group of asses?"  
  
Oolong, sweating and panting: " Of .course we are.!"  
  
A Majin devil, looking around: " Where's our captain?"  
  
The match with Majins starts with Tien and a devil Majin in the center, jumping up to grab the ball thrown into the air.  
  
Babidi, watching: " What's Debura doing slacking off? He's gone."  
  
The ball in the air turns into Tien's Tri-Beam triangle. Tien: " Heehee!"  
  
Tien leads Dragons members to run after, blocking the devils from getting the ball.  
  
The Tri-ball is passed to Krillin: " Wow, this is a tough one to control." He passes it back to Tien near the basket and Tien makes a Dunk Shot. A whistle.  
  
' Majins 0 vs. Dragons 1'  
  
Cell: " Those fellas are playing really good!!"  
  
A fat Majin devil runs over screaming, trying to get the ball from Tien. The Dragons members run up and block the persistent devil from the ball. Another Majin devil runs around, blocks Tien and takes away the ball, dribbling to Dragons side basket.  
  
Tien: " I won't let you!!!" He jumps to slam the ball down to the ground. The ball bounces and Oolong catches it. He makes a shot. The host whistles.  
  
' Majins 0 vs. Dragons 19'  
  
Videl: " This is just unbelievable. What kind of trick is this?"  
  
Gohan: " I don't know. the ball seemed to be spinning in both the last match and this one for a while but after they scored some, it seemed normal.but their fabulous play is the same.am I seeing things? Oh well, they are playing really serious for sure!"  
  
An end-match whistle is heard. ' Majins 0 vs. Dragons 30'  
  
The host: " The scores are East Kaious 23 versus Dragons 30 and Majins 23 versus Dragons 30. The victory goes to Dragons, let's give them a big applause for their fantastic play!" The audience goes insane cheering.  
  
The team Dragons receives from King Kai a Z-sword-shaped trophy with many ribbons hanging. The ribbons have all the names of the schools that have won a game.  
  
King Kai, handing the trophy:" We are proud of your efforts, guys."  
  
The trophy now has a new orange ribbon hanging along with other ribbons. It has  
  
" Dragons, Dragon Brat High School" written on it.  
  
Bulma: " That's our Dragons' first victory ribbon ever to be assembled on the trophy!"  
  
Videl: " I'm dumb-founded."  
  
Kaioushin: " What a game! That team is amazing!"  
  
Piccolo: " Look at them, they're crying in glory."  
  
Cell: " They probably trained like hell for this game!!"  
  
East Kaious: " It was a pleasure playing a match with your mighty team."  
  
Majins: " We hate to admit but we've underestimated your true power."  
  
The two teams and Dragons shake hands.  
  
The host is crying his eyeballs out in glory for his most successful hosting in his life.  
  
The people start to leave, talking about what an exciting game they had and what a wonderful team Dragons is.  
  
Reeza and Biddie leave, heading for Restaurant Dende. " Bye, boys!"  
  
Gohan and the others stand up. Gohan: " That was the greatest game ever!"  
  
Eighteen and Marron run to Krillin. People are forming a crowd around the team to congratulate them. Dragons members are receiving flowers from people the around.  
  
Bulma stands up to join the crowd, too.  
  
Bra, frowning: " Mommy, I'm bored! "  
  
Bulma: " Sweet girl, can you wait for just a second?"  
  
Bra: " It's really boring out here!"  
  
Bulma points at Piccolo, Kaioushin and Cell: " Woo, look at those Pokemons!"  
  
Bra frolics: " Wow. Pokemons!"  
  
Bulma: " Go play with those Pokemons, they're real."  
  
Bra runs to them and starts throwing toy Poke-balls at them.  
  
Piccolo: " Whoa! What the. Hey, what freak are you!?"  
  
Cell: " Stop throwing those stupid toys at us!"  
  
Bra, astonished: " You guys can talk?"  
  
Kaioushin walks up to her: " Miss Bra, you see, it's not nice to throw something at someone else's head like this. We want you to st - " *bong* A Pokeball hits his head.  
  
Bra: " Shut up, you purple Pikachu! You purple Teletubbie!"  
  
Piccolo: " What a brat you are!"  
  
Bra, with a Poke-ball in her hand: " Shut your annoying mouth, green Mr.Mime.  
  
You're from that slug planet, aren't you?"  
  
Piccolo, furious: " Slu. How dare you disgrace my Namek heritage!"  
  
Ms. Briefs comes, angry: " What are you mutants yelling at my sweet girl for! Can't you cope with a six-year-old girl for just a little while?!! "  
  
Cell: " But Ms. Briefs! She threw these things at us! It hurts!"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " You guys better play Pokemon with my Bra to keep her entertained. Go into the mat room and play with her, ok!?"  
  
Piccolo: " What! Why can't she just sit and be quiet, we are not entertaining a spoiled kid such as this one."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " I'm going to make you all three clean the bathrooms for three months if you don't do a good job playing with her. Now, go."  
  
Pic, Shin and Cell: " What!? "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " I said go."  
  
Cell: " Not fair!"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Just go."  
  
The three Pokemons are pushed into the mat room, followed by Bra: " Augh."  
  
Gohan and Videl look at the crowd that's forming bigger and bigger.  
  
Gohan: " Oh man, I'm really hungry. Gotta get some food!"  
  
Videl: " I'm hungry, too! Hey how about having a nice dinner together.?"  
  
Gohan: " I guess I'll get some fast-food or something."  
  
Videl, looking disappointed: " Fast-food!? Hell no, why don't you take me to a nice restaurant or something?? Come on, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan: " Uh. Okay. How 'bout Restaurant Dende, it just opened last we-"  
  
Videl: " You're gonna make me eat that green-stained food?! I want nice food!"  
  
Gohan: " Their Namek food is tasty, Videl! I've tried it. Especially that green escargot-" Videl, grossed out: " Ew! ..Alright, I'll take you somewhere nice if you don't know a nice place to take me!"  
  
Gohan, jumping: " Cool! Where are you gonna take me?"  
  
Videl: " Restaurant Hercule."  
  
Gohan: " . Let's go to Restaurant Dende."  
  
Videl, angry: " I've decided! Now, come on!"  
  
Videl puts her arm around Gohan's and forces him outside the gym, heading for the Restaurant.  
  
# In the mat room- Bra is enjoying Pokemon with the mutant gang.  
  
Bra, riding Cell: " Fly faster, Chalizard!"  
  
Cell, in his mind: " Brat.brat.brat."  
  
Kaioushin and Piccolo are looking up at the flying Cell, thinking in misery when their next turn is.  
  
Piccolo: " This is idiotic. Truly idiotic."  
  
Kaioushin: " At least we're not playing Sailor Moon."  
  
Piccolo: " Shhhh! Don't give her anymore ideas of playing with us!"  
  
Bra: " Now, good job, Chalizard. Hey Pikachu! You're next."  
  
Kaioushin: " damn."  
  
Piccolo, patting his back: " Good-bye, Shin."  
  
Kaioushin walks up to her: " Did you call me, Master?"  
  
Bra, angry: " Did I just hear you talk?"  
  
Kaioushin, shaking his head: " Pikaaa pikachuuu!"  
  
Bra: " Good, now.Thundershock!"  
  
Kaioushin: " I can't, Bra. I'll get in trouble if I do that here."  
  
Bra: " Shut up, Pikachu! Are you disobeying me!?"  
  
Kaioushin, sighing: " chuu."  
  
Piccolo and Cell are sitting away from Bra.  
  
Cell: " How could we end this Pokemon business with her?"  
  
Piccolo: " We must think of a way to get away, before she makes us blast this place."  
  
Bra: " Hey, what are you Pokemons talking behind my back? You two came here!"  
  
Cell: " Damn, she's demanding us!"  
  
Piccolo: " Owww this is a nightmare."  
  
Bra, to Cell: " Chalizard, lay there."  
  
Cell lies down on the mat, wondering what dumb thing Bra is going to do next.  
  
Bra smirks and starts rolling up Cell with the mat.  
  
Cell, in his mind: " Okay.this has got to be the stupidest thing she's done so far."  
  
Bra, to Piccolo: " Hey Balbasaur, get your Master a rope."  
  
Piccolo brings her the rope he found in the room and gives it to her.  
  
Piccolo: " Balbasaaauur!"  
  
Bra: " Good job, Balbasaur."  
  
Bra ties the rope around the rolled-up Cell. Now Cell can't move inside the mat.  
  
Bra, to Kaioushin and Piccolo: " I want to see you guys blast that Chalizard with your  
  
Thundershock and Solar Beam."  
  
Kaioushin: " We can't. How many times do we have to tell you, we can't!"  
  
Piccolo: " I'm quitting this stupid play, come on you guys!"  
  
Bra: " Oh, so you want to clean the bathrooms for three months, huh?"  
  
Piccolo and Kaioushin look down, realizing they have no choice but to keep playing.  
  
Piccolo: " What is Ms. Briefs doing, she better come get this brat now."  
  
Kaioushin: " Looks like she's trapped in that crowd."  
  
Bra, angry: " Are you Pokemons listening?! Blast that Chalizard NOW!!"  
  
Kaioushin gets on the ground, pretending he's sick: " Chuuu pika."  
  
He gestures Piccolo to do the same. Piccolo: " Oh, okay!" He falls on the ground and starts groaning: " Balba balbasauuur."  
  
Bra: " Oh no, my Pokemons are sick! I'll take you to the Pokemon Center!"  
  
Bra grabs Piccolo's antenna and Kaioushin's mohawk and drags them to the sink.  
  
Pic and Shin: " Aw!!"  
  
Piccolo: " Hey Shin! This doesn't look goo.ugh!!!"  
  
Bra: " You guys lie down here while I call the nurse."  
  
Piccolo and Kaioushin lay down and Bra starts filling a big bucket with cold water.  
  
Kaioushin: " Aw this doesn't look good."  
  
Piccolo: " It was your idea."  
  
Kaioushin, laughing: " Sorry about th-" Bra pours all the cold water on Kaioushin.  
  
Kaioushin: " ulbbbpbdlbb" Translation: " You brat. "  
  
Bra: " That'll do it. Now, Balbasaur, you're next."  
  
Piccolo, in horror: " No!"  
  
Bra starts filling the bucket with cold, cold water while Kaioushin lay there shaking and Piccolo lay there praying to Kami.  
  
Bra finishes filling the bucket and pours it all on Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo: " bgglpplbbbrkb" Translation: " Oh Kami! "  
  
Bra: " I hope you feel better now."  
  
Piccolo, shaking: " This is it.brat."  
  
Piccolo and Kaioushin chase after Bra.  
  
Bra, running away: " Eeeek!! The Pokemons have gone mental! "  
  
Just when the two trapped Bra in the corner, Bulma enters the room.  
  
Bulma: " So what's going on here??"  
  
Bra, screaming: " Mommy! My Pokemons are trying to kill me!"  
  
Bulma: " What!? You mutants!! You better have a good explanation for this!"  
  
Piccolo: " Back off, you wicked hag, I'm teaching a lesson to this brat!"  
  
Kaioushin: " We're just straightening up your moronic brat, you fool!"  
  
Bulma smacks Kaioushin and Piccolo really, really, really hard with her fist.  
  
The two: " AWWWW!!"  
  
Bulma, rubbing her fist: " That's it. You three are going to clean the bathrooms every morning for three months! Understand!? "  
  
The two: " But!!!"  
  
Cell, rolled up in the mat shouting: " Your Bra-brat is the one who needs to clean the bathrooms for three.no, ten light-years!"  
  
Bulma kicks Cell hard and Cell goes rolling to the wall.  
  
Bulma: " Let's go, sweet girl."  
  
Bulma and little Bra leave the mat room.  
  
Bra: " Mommy, it was really fun playing with those Pokemons!"  
  
Bulma: " I'll tell you their room number so you can always play with them."  
  
Bra: " Cool! "  
  
Cell, rolled up in the corner: " Don't you DARE do that!! "  
  
Bulma and Bra are out of sight. Kaioushin and Piccolo untie rolled-up Cell.  
  
Cell: " You pals okay? "  
  
Piccolo: " Bitch Briefs needs to be punished for doing that!! "  
  
Kaioushin: " Yes, she disqualifies as a teacher and we need to find a way to fire her ass."  
  
Cell: " Hmm. Hey, how about forming an Anti Crap-Teachers Society ? We'll collect signatures from people to act against evil-minded teachers."  
  
Kaioushin: " Great idea, Cell! Let's do that."  
  
Piccolo: " Yeah! I'm sure King Kai would listen to us."  
  
Cell: " Let's get back to the dormitory and create a poster for the Anti Crap-Teachers activity, I just got this great scanner!"  
  
The mutant gang leaves the mat room.  
  
# At Restaurant Hercule - Gohan and Videl are sitting at the table, waiting for the food-deliverer to come and serve them the food they ordered.  
  
Gohan, looking around: " This place is filled with Hercule posters. Even the table cross! This table cross probably has ninety zillion ' Hercule rocks ' printed on here."  
  
Videl: " Do you have any problem with that?"  
  
Gohan: " No. of course not! "  
  
An Afro-haired food-deliverer comes to the table with the food they ordered.  
  
The Afro food-server: " Here's your Extra Chili Hercule Is Our God Wonderful Absolute You've Got To Eat This At Least Twenty Trillion Times In Your Unworthy Life Dead-Hot Hercule Special. " He puts it down in front of Gohan.  
  
Gohan: " Wow. It look it's really hot.!"  
  
The Afro food-server: " And Miss Videl, here's your Red Hot Holy Hercule Bless Us You're Just Bunch Of Pests Compared To Graceful Hercule Why Don't You Get Into Boiling Water And Vaporize Yourself Hercule Rules The Universe Special."  
  
The Afro food-server puts the food down in front of Videl: " Enjoy your Dinner! "  
  
Gohan grabs the pot and puts a chunk of the red food in his mouth.  
  
Gohan: " Gaaaaaaacckkkkk!!!! " He jumps from his seat and spits out the food.  
  
Videl: " What are you doing!! "  
  
Gohan, his eyes watering and his tongue burning: " Hot.!!! It's HOT!!! Ack.!!!"  
  
Videl sighs and snaps her finger: " Waiters, please bring him the ice."  
  
Two Afro-haired waiters bring out a large ice that looks like a Hercule statue and puts it on the table: " This is the You Can't Even Take Hercule's Delicious Hot Food What A Humiliation But Hercule Has Mercy On You Retards You Get To Lick A Hercule Statue-Ice. "  
  
Videl: " Hurry and lick that, Gohan."  
  
Gohan: " What!?"  
  
Videl: " This ice is made for people who can't bear the hot food, now, hurry!"  
  
Gohan: " Gross! I'm not licking that! "  
  
Videl, furious: " Gross!!??? You're so stubborn, lick it!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan: " Never!!!"  
  
Videl: " WHAAT!!!!?"  
  
Gohan: " This is just a place for Hercule-worshipping freaks!!!!"  
  
Videl jumps and starts chasing Gohan.  
  
Gohan, running: " I hate Hercule! Hercule sucks!!!"  
  
Gohan runs out of the restaurant and Videl runs after him, screaming.  
  
  
  
# At the school dormitory - The mutant gang enters Cell's room.  
  
Cell, surprised: " Trunks, you're still playing the game!? "  
  
Trunks is not hearing Cell.  
  
Kaioushin: " He's become a statue."  
  
Cell, looking at the game screen: " Wow. You're already in the fortieth stage !? How did you get there so fast? "  
  
Trunks's fingers are beating the button of the controller like some sort of robot.  
  
Cell, sitting down at his computer: " It's okay if you want to play that game, but don't for god's sake drool on it. Why don't you take it in your room? Here."  
  
Cell hands Trunks a Kleenex box but Trunks is frozen in front of the screen.  
  
Cell: " Never mind."  
  
Piccolo: " Let's get started with the poster."  
  
Cell: " Yes. I need to find the color pencils first."  
  
Cell and the other two start searching for the color pencils, putting frozen-Trunks aside  
  
with the Cell Game.  
  
Cell, looking into his bookshelf: " Ah! I found them! "  
  
The mutant gang sits down with a paper, the color pencils and the scanner. They start discussing about the Anti Crap-Teachers Act and after a while, they come up with a nice  
  
poster:  
  
OPERATION B  
  
Having hard time getting along with your teacher? Well, now you  
  
are not alone! Stop listening to your teachers who don't even qualify and  
  
join our Anti Crap-Teachers Society now!! We are here to fire all the evil  
  
teachers who torture innocent students. But to do that, we need your help.  
  
Please send emails of the crap-teachers and also agreement to the act. If  
  
you feel your teacher is prejudiced of you or you're being harassed, contact  
  
us at the addresses below. All the crap-teacher haters, UNITE!  
  
Contact us at:  
  
The president - Suckthatenergy@att.net  
  
The organizer - SupremeEggplanter@aol.com  
  
The help office - youmoronsneedtorealizenamekrocksmajunior1@hotmail.com  
  
Kaioushin: " Perfect."  
  
Piccolo, nodding: " I feel this is going to be a big success. "  
  
Cell: " Let's post this on the wall! "  
  
They run out of the room to sneak into the school to hang their poster.  
  
Trunks is playing the game.  
  
# At the school - The mutant gang sneaks inside the school from a window. The hallway is dark with no janitor patrolling. Without making a noise, they hang the poster near their class's wall in the hall. The mutant gang turns to go back to the dormitory.  
  
Kaioushin, looking back: " Hey guys, I hear something from that bathroom."  
  
Piccolo, with sweat drops: " Are you trying to scare me!? Where? "  
  
Cell: " I hear it, too. It's from that one there. Maybe someone is in there. But at this time!? Strange."  
  
Piccolo: " That's freaky, let's go back! "  
  
The three get out of the place in hurry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator - And so the saga continues the next day. 


	4. Dragonball B saga 4

Narrator – Next morning at 6 am…  
  
Piccolo, Kaioushin and Cell are the only ones at the school cleaning the bathrooms.  
  
Cell, yawning: " awww why do we have to do this? "  
  
Kaioushin, dragging the mop: " this really sucks…"  
  
Piccolo, spraying the tile-wall: " that hag…is going to pay."  
  
" ug…ugh…"  
  
The three, freaked out: " !? "  
  
Piccolo, looking around: " What was that?? "  
  
Kaioushin: " I don't know…who's there? "  
  
Cell: " It looks like the noise is coming out from that bathroom across that art class.  
  
Hey, that's the same bathroom we heard that noise coming last night! "  
  
Piccolo: " Oh, not again! I don't believe in ghosts! "  
  
Cell: " That's odd. Wanna go there, pals? "  
  
Kaioushin: " Maybe we should see who's there. Someone might be ill..."  
  
Cell: " Yeah… Just in case… Who's going? "  
  
Piccolo, shaking his head: " Not me! "  
  
Cell: " I surely wouldn't want to get into that…"  
  
Kaioushin: " Does that mean I have to go there? "  
  
Cell and Pic: " Yep."  
  
Kaioushin: " …let's go there, all of us…I don't wanna go alone. "  
  
Piccolo: " But I have a really bad feeling for this…"  
  
Cell, bravely: " Come on then, let's see what that noise is! "  
  
The three tip-toe into the bathroom near the art class.  
  
Cell: " Maybe that door is it…or that one there? "  
  
" aaww…Ough!!!"  
  
Pic, Shin and Cell jump: " Eeek!!!"  
  
Piccolo, behind Cell: " …….he…hello, are you alright in there? "  
  
The three wait anxiously.  
  
" Get your asses out of here, get lost DORKS!!!!"  
  
The three jump and run out of the bathroom.  
  
Kaioushin, laughing: " The ghost! The ghost is in there! "  
  
Piccolo, holding his stomach laughing: " The ghost is constipated! "  
  
Cell, cracking up: " May I ask your name, Mr.Ghost? Hahaha! "  
  
The mutant gang flies away down the hallway laughing.  
  
Bulma comes out from a classroom: " What are you brats doing!! Flying in the hall is forbidden, get down! "  
  
The three get down: " …good morning, Ms. Briefs…"  
  
Ms. Briefs, her arms folded: " Did you guys clean those bathrooms? "  
  
Pic, Shin and Cell, trying not to show their hate: " Yes sir…"  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Good, now get inside the class and sit until the bell rings. "  
  
Piccolo, Kaioushin and Cell walk in to the classroom, making faces. Bulma follows and notices the poster on the wall. She reads the writing and the email addresses.  
  
Ms. Briefs, narrowing her eyes: " Hmm……"  
  
# It is almost 1st period and the students start to fill in the classroom.  
  
Seventeen: " Hey that game last night was cool, huh? "  
  
Seventeen's girlfriend: " Yeah! I never expected that retreat! "  
  
Eighteen comes in hugging her husband and kissing all over his face. Tien comes in with three girls clinging onto him. Oolong comes in, being carried by a pretty girl.  
  
Tien, his arms around the girls: " 'Morning, everyone, these are my baybehhhs! "  
  
Gohan comes in, looking tired. Videl follows, also looking tired.  
  
Gohan sits down, sighing: " Shoot…"  
  
Kaioushin: " What's up, Gohan! "  
  
Gohan: " I went to a horrible place last night… I was forced into a hell by a devil. The devil chased me all night and I ran…and ran…and…awww don't ask me! "  
  
Videl sits down and starts falling asleep.  
  
Eighteen: " Hey how's it going, Videl? "  
  
Videl: " …I chased son of a b- I mean rice all night…in the woods, in the rivers, in the clouds…I haven't slept…ugh!! "  
  
Trunks comes in, looking like a zombie playing his GameBoy. Pan is talking to him but he doesn't seem to be hearing her.  
  
Pan: " Trunks!! I'm asking you, do you love me or not!! "  
  
Trunks: " Power level 32…now, there! Ahhh where is the Max Potion? "  
  
Pan, her veins sticking out: " TRUNKS!!"  
  
Trunks, realizing Pan exists: " Oh, yes I do, I do. WOW, my Jigglypuff is evolving…"  
  
Pan rolls her eyes and sits in her seat, sighing.  
  
Krillin, talking to Tien: " Hey did you see the video-taped game of last night…?"  
  
Tien: " Yeah, I was going to talk about it, too…"  
  
Oolong: " You mean that…ball? "  
  
Krillin: " Yeah, I mean… I didn't notice it while playing but I was freaked out when I  
  
saw the video tape. For the last half of the matches, we were playing with the regular  
  
ball! The ball wasn't spinning…"  
  
Tien: " I didn't realize that either. I was just so occupied in the play!"  
  
Oolong: " We got so hyper after actually scoring some points. That's probably why we didn't notice the ball starting to spin lower and slower in the middle of the game!! "  
  
Ms. Briefs, in her lecture desk: " Good morning my students, first I would like to honor  
  
our Dragons members for their first victory! "  
  
The class cheers Krillin, Tien and Oolong.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " That was such a marvelous play, I'm proud of you ! "  
  
Krillin, in his mind: " Hm…Dragonballs really are miracle balls! "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Now, like I told you yesterday, today is a block day. Big fat three classes.  
  
And we have a special Sex Education class today, by new teachers Mr. Son and my husband, Mr. Briefs. "  
  
The students start giggling and ewww-ing.  
  
Trunks: " Dad teaches? And Goku teaches, too? "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Yes, we're becoming poor because Vegeta wastes all the money on that stupid gravity room, you know how much that damn thing costs? So I made him get a decent job teaching to make up for the costs. And Goku has eaten all the money left at home so Chichi was very mad, she forced Goku to become a teacher and earn money for his food costs."  
  
Gohan, looking astonished: " I did not know that… That's sad."  
  
Videl, laughing: " But Sex Education? They're gonna teach that? "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " They are very good at teaching that. In fact, that's all they can teach…"  
  
Trunks: " Where are they, though? "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Well, that's just what I was going to say… Where the HELL are they!!?  
  
They are missing since three days ago! UGHH I can't believe they are already slacking  
  
off on their job!! "  
  
Yamcha comes in to the classroom, holding his laughter: " I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
Ms. Briefs: " This is your third time being late. You're gonna have to serve the thirty-  
  
minutes deten – now, what are you laughing about? You're late and you're laughing  
  
about it?! "  
  
Yamucha: " I'm sorry sir…" He sits down, still giggling.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Since those demented Saiyans are missing, I'm going to be in charge of the class so be quiet and start working on the assignments from other classes."  
  
Ms. Briefs starts taking the quick attendance.  
  
Pan, whispering: " Hey Eighteen, you know that bathroom near our art class…"  
  
Eighteen: " Huh? What about it? "  
  
Pan: " Many people heard a creepy noise from – "  
  
Cell, turning to Pan: " You heard it, too?! "  
  
Suddenly, Yamcha bursts into a laughter.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Yamcha!? Settle yourself!! "  
  
Yamcha stands on his desk and shouts to the class, laughing: " Let me announce this, because I cannot hold it any longer. ( He points outside the class ) VEGETA AND GOKU ARE IN THE BATHROOM COMPETING WHICH IS FASTER AT BREAKING OFF FROM BEING CONSTIPATED!! "  
  
Ms. Briefs, shutting the attendance book closed: " WHAT !??"  
  
Yamcha, laughing: " It's TRUE, Ms. Briefs! Go and check! I saw it!! "  
  
The class excitedly starts talking if it's true.  
  
Gohan, covering his face: " Oh NO, Dad, no…"  
  
Cell: " So they've been competing for THREE sad days in the bathroom?! "  
  
Ms. Briefs, freaking out: " Is that true, Yamcha!? "  
  
Yamcha: " Go and see it for yourself! "  
  
Bulma runs out of the classroom and everyone in the class run after.  
  
# In the bathroom – the walls and the doors of the bathrooms are on the ground destroyed. Vegeta and Goku are sitting on the toilet bowl, groaning.  
  
Vegeta, panting: " I won't lose to you, Kakarot!! "  
  
Goku: " UGGHH! I…must…win…!! "  
  
Bulma comes in and screams at the sight.  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Someone!! Please call the principal!!! Oh no VEGETA!! "  
  
The students stand there speechless gazing at the Saiyans on toilet bowls.  
  
Cell: " So they were the ones in the bathroom making that noise…"  
  
Gohan arrives to the bathroom. He does not know what to say at the sight.  
  
Trunks: " Oh MY… Dad…"  
  
The students are forming a crowd trying to see Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Pan, covering her mouth: " How disgusting! "  
  
Vegeta, sitting on the toilet pointing at the crowd: " You students BACK OFF! "  
  
Goku, on the toilet bowl: " Hey it's okay, why don't we let those kids watch our strife.  
  
Let them see who the winner is!! "  
  
Vegeta, shouting: " Fine, KAKAROT!! You really want those kids to see your ass lose,  
  
Huh!? Fine, let's do that!!! "  
  
The students sit around outside the bathroom to watch the contest.  
  
Bulma, screaming: " Vegeta!!! Put your pants on and do your teaching!!!!! "  
  
Vegeta: " Shut up, this is between me and Kakarot, don't interfere in our business! "  
  
Bulma: " And Goku!! Tell me WHAT'S going on!!! "  
  
Goku, panting: " We… are constipated for almost a week, Bulma… Vegeta wants so badly to challenge me. "  
  
Bulma, in disbelief: " What a shame… GOKU!! You were stupid enough to take his  
  
invitation!! Your wife is going to be so mad to find out about this… You guys better  
  
stop, quit that right now and come teach your class! "  
  
Vegeta and Goku: " We won't… we must finish off this battle for our Saiyan PRIDE! "  
  
Bulma: " I don't CARE what idiotic pride you monkeys have, teach the class!! "  
  
The students are watching excitedly at the fray.  
  
King Kai comes running and sees the sight: " Oh Lord…"  
  
Bulma: " King Kai, don't fire them… they're just poor retards who don't know what  
  
the heck they're doing."  
  
King Kai: " Yes I know, I know… I called Goku's wife so she must be here soon to  
  
take him home. "  
  
Many other students run out of their classes to watch the contest, even the teachers.  
  
They sit on the fallen walls and doors, surrounding the two toilet bowls.  
  
Chichi comes running, looking like a raging bull: " GOOHHHKUUUUUU!!!!! "  
  
The students freak out at the screaming woman running down to their direction.  
  
Goku: " Chichi! Uh…uh…"  
  
Chichi, trembling: " You…you're NOT going to receive any food from now on!!!!"  
  
Goku: " But I must continue, I am Saiyan and I'm not going to lose!! "  
  
Vegeta: " You're wrong, Kakarot, just wait till I kick your nuts!! "  
  
Goku: " I won't let you! If you think you can mutilate my genital, you're wrong."  
  
Goten comes, riding his Kinton cloud: " Yes!! I'm not late! "  
  
Chichi: " Goten, I told you to stay at home!! "  
  
Goten: " But I wanna see the contest!! I wanna see who wins! "  
  
Vegeta, pointing at Goten: " You're wrong about wanting to see who the winner is,  
  
because it is obvious I'm going to win! Can't you feel my great energy wave!!?? "  
  
Goten: " Dad! I know you can do it, come on beat that rotten vegetable prince! "  
  
Gohan, looking down, whispering to himself: " we must never forget this day…"  
  
Bulma decides to give up and sits on one of the fallen walls, sighing in disbelief.  
  
Videl, disgusted: " Okay, this is gross. I want to get out of here…"  
  
Pic, Shin and Cell are sitting on the fallen wall enjoying the Saiyan battle. Trunks  
  
is getting bored and he has decided to play his GameBoy. Pan is watching the battle, curious how it's going to turn out. Krillin is sitting on Eighteen's lap, watching.  
  
Seventeen stands there, watching along with Tien, Oolong and Yamcha.  
  
Goku: " Why don't you give up, Vegetable prince. You have no chance of winning."  
  
Vegeta, mad: " Don't call me that, Kakarot! You're just jealous cuz I'm a prince! "  
  
Goku: " Yeah sure you're just a piece of rotten vegetable. And don't call me Kakarot,  
  
my name is Goku! "  
  
Vegeta: " No, you're Kakarot, you're just a carrot born from a radish! "  
  
They get angry and become Super Saiyan, pushing harder and cursing.  
  
Chichi: " I can't bear this, awww! " She starts crying on Goten, who is enjoying.  
  
Suddenly, a fat, pink monster with an M on its forehead walks in, looking around.  
  
Bulma: " Who are…"  
  
Kaioushin, raging: " MAJIN BUU! "  
  
Bulma: " What? Who? "  
  
Majin Buu, smiling: " Fuuaaa…"  
  
Majin Buu walks around, looking at the students sitting and enjoying the contest.  
  
Majin Buu sits next to Trunks and snatches away his GameBoy and starts playing.  
  
Trunks: " HEY! Freak, that's mine! "  
  
Majin Buu: " Me plays GameBoy…"  
  
Trunks, trying to take away his GameBoy: " Give it back!! That's my special GameBoy  
  
made of platinum, you're not allowed to touch that!!! "  
  
Majin Buu, smiling: " Me plays platinum GameBoy…"  
  
Bulma, weirded out: " Excuse me… Who are you? "  
  
Majin Buu, turning: " Me your new student, Buu! "  
  
Bulma: " I see… well… welcome to our class, Buu."  
  
Kaioushin: " Don't be fooled, Ms. Briefs!! Don't you see it's Majin Buu!? "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Hush, he's now your classmate and I will not allow any prejudice."  
  
Kaioushin: " You fool!! You fool!! "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Shut up!!! "  
  
Ms. Briefs smacks him and Kaioushin goes flying, getting trashed into a garbage can.  
  
Piccolo and Cell: " Shin! "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " Now, Buu, we're having a little trouble starting our class, so please have a  
  
seat and wait until this demented contest is over…"  
  
Majin Buu: " Fuuaa…Okay… "  
  
Trunks snatches his GameBoy back from Buu. Buu is sitting, looking around for  
  
something else to play with.  
  
Kaioushin pops his head out from the garbage can with a garbage banana peel on his head: " We'll fire you for accepting that monster, Hag Briefs! "  
  
Ms. Briefs: " What ?! "  
  
Majin Buu stands up and picks up the lid to the garbage can. He seals up the garbage can with it and picks the can up.  
  
Cell and Piccolo stand up: " Hey what the hell are you doing!? "  
  
Majin Buu turns the garbage can upside down and shakes it. Kaioushin is cursing inside the can but it is unclear what he's saying.  
  
Majin Buu, shaking the can: " Me not monster! Me not monster! "  
  
After Buu had enough of his anger-release, he sits down next to Trunks again.  
  
Cell, taking the lid off: " You alright, Shin? "  
  
Goku, pushing: " UUGGHHH "  
  
Vegeta, pushing: " OOWWWGH "  
  
Goten, rooting: " Come on Dad! Push! "  
  
Goku, looking at his watch: " Aw, I must finish this match before I get late to my aerobic class! We have an important presentation today…"  
  
Vegeta, also looking at his watch: " Oh shoot, I have a beauty salon appointment today."  
  
Goku: " Why don't you go ahead and go there, Vegeta? "  
  
Vegeta: " Why don't you go to your aerobic class, Kakarot? "  
  
Goku: " I'm not going unless you go."  
  
Vegeta: " I won't go unless you go! "  
  
Goku and Vegeta growl at each other.  
  
Pan, bored: " This is taking long…"  
  
Trunks, playing his GameBoy: " Yes… I beat the Team Rockets."  
  
Buu, sucking on his thumb watching Trunks play: "……what's Team Rockets?"  
  
Trunks: " None of your business. "  
  
Majin Buu punches Trunks and snatches away the GameBoy. Trunks gets smashed on the wall.  
  
Pan: " Trunks!!!"  
  
Trunks, in the wall: " Give…back…my GameBoy! My…my Pokemon Crystal version!"  
  
Buu, playing: " Waaa…… Pikachu my friend…"  
  
Vegeta, seeing his son in the wall: " Hey you pink fat blob! What the hell did you do  
  
to Trunks!! "  
  
Majin Buu, turning to Vegeta: " Fuuaa?"  
  
Vegeta: " What do you mean Fuuaa! Talk! You retard…"  
  
Majin Buu walks up to Vegeta and stares at him, looking upset.  
  
Vegeta: " What, you got something to say, blob? Come on, make my day!! "  
  
Majin Buu grabs Vegeta's shoulders and starts pushing him down into the toilet bowl.  
  
Vegeta: " Gaaaack!! "  
  
Goku: " Oh no…"  
  
Vegeta's butt is now stuck in the bowl and he can't move.  
  
Bulma, laughing: " Oh Buu! Please stop that! Hahahaha!! "  
  
Gohan, trying not to laugh at the humiliating sight: " I should've brought the camera."  
  
Goten, happy: " Flush his ass, Buu! Flush his ass! "  
  
Majin Buu is now squeezing Vegeta into the bowl. The students watch anxiously.  
  
Vegeta: " Stop it, STOP IT!!! "  
  
Goku: " You look really funny, Vegeta…"  
  
Majin Buu takes a plunger and strikes Vegeta's head and squeezes him down with it.  
  
Gohan: " Oh, I really should've brought the camera!! "  
  
Vegeta, trying to reach Buu: " YOU F***ING ASS CREATURE!!!!!"  
  
Majin Buu flushes Vegeta.  
  
* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH *  
  
Vegeta, screaming in high-pitched voice: " !!!"  
  
Majin Buu is squeezing Vegeta even farther down with the plunger.  
  
Trunks, in the wall: " Dad!!! "  
  
Goten: " Haha!! The Vegetable prince is flushed into the toilet! "  
  
Goku: " I feel sorry for Vegeta…"  
  
Vegeta, his veins popping out everywhere: " You'll pay for this!!!!!!!! "  
  
Majin Buu flushes Vegeta again.  
  
* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH *  
  
Bulma: " Oh my…"  
  
Now Vegeta is gone.  
  
Goku: " Poor Vegeta… He was such a freak but he wasn't a bad person…"  
  
Bulma: " Don't use past tense! Oh god, Vegeta…"  
  
Goten, cheering: " YEAH!! My dad is the winner!!!!! "  
  
Trunks, in the wall: " Shut up, Goten!!! "  
  
The students, satisfied with the contest, start to go back to their classes.  
  
Seventeen: " That was interesting…"  
  
Eighteen: " It was nice to see Vegeta get flushed. "  
  
Majin Buu: " Veggie gone."  
  
# Bell rings for lunch.  
  
Goku: " Hmmm I'm hungry. "  
  
Chichi: " You're gonna have to starve to death, Goku!!!! "  
  
Chichi grabs Goku's ear and drags him way. Goten follows on the Kinton cloud.  
  
Videl: " Ow, I don't feel like eating after seeing such disgusting sight…! "  
  
Gohan: " I feel much better seeing Vegeta vanish. Oh, how I wish I had a camera! "  
  
Bulma, looking into the toilet bowl for Vegeta: " Vegeta! Oh god, Vegeta!!! "  
  
  
  
  
  
# At the cafeteria – Students are lining up to get their lunch.  
  
The food-serving woman: " What do you want, sandwich or hotdog? "  
  
Majin Buu: " All of that. "  
  
The food-serving woman: " …I'm sorry but we cannot do that. I can give you all these  
  
cans of Hercule Condensed Soup, though. "  
  
Majin Buu, making a face: " Hercule bad. Hercule yucky. "  
  
Buu starts snatching away other students' lunch.  
  
" WHOAA!! What the hell is your problem…my lunch! "  
  
" Hey, stop! Give it back! "  
  
" Eeeek!!"  
  
Gohan, sitting at a table: " Haha, even a monster like that knows Hercule is a – "  
  
Gohan stops, realizing he's sitting with Videl.  
  
Videl, glaring: " What…? "  
  
Gohan, sweating: " No, nothing…nothing…"  
  
Piccolo, Kaioushin and Cell are sitting at a table, discussing about Operation B.  
  
Kaioushin: " We must fire Ms. Briefs. "  
  
Cell: " We are not cleaning those bathrooms for three months, no way…"  
  
Piccolo: " She'll probably make us take care of that blasted bathroom! "  
  
While talking, Majin Buu walks up to the table and snatches Piccolo's seaweed salad.  
  
Piccolo: " Huh!? "  
  
Majin Buu, sipping the seaweed: " Hmmm yummy. "  
  
Piccolo jumps to get his lunch back, but Cell and Kaioushin hold him back.  
  
Cell: " Pic, it's no use…"  
  
Piccolo: " He stole my seaweed! And trashed Shin! I'm blasting him with my  
  
Makankosappo! "  
  
Kaioushin: " Don't, Pic! Buu is a retarded infant! "  
  
Majin Buu walks away with Piccolo's lunch.  
  
Piccolo, growling: " I won't accept that freak as a classmate!! Look at him, he's taking  
  
everyone's lunch! "  
  
Cell takes out his laptop computer on the table.  
  
Cell: " Let's see if we have any emails…… Wow, we already have seven mails? "  
  
Pic and Shin look into Cell's mailbox: " What do they say? "  
  
Cell reads the tile of the mails: " I agree with you…Please fire my teacher Mr. Roshi…  
  
…Can I join the Society… Ms. Briefs Sucks…I have a list of the crap- teachers…  
  
I love you Cell…oh, that one's from my girl Frieza. …Blueball B…now, what's that?"  
  
Kaioushin: " Blueball B? I got that yesterday…it was nothing, though. "  
  
Piccolo: " Huh? I got that last night, too! But it was just a picture."  
  
Cell opens the attachment of Blueball B and a picture of a blueball with seven black  
  
stars shows up on the screen.  
  
Cell: " ookaayy… weird. "  
  
Suddenly, a scream is heard throughout the cafeteria.  
  
Gohan: " What is it?!"  
  
Videl: " I don't know…"  
  
Pan is screaming and punching Majin Buu: " Give back my bread!!! "  
  
Majin Buu, munching Pan's bread: " Yum yum yum."  
  
Trunks: " God, don't scream just because of your lunch…"  
  
Majin Buu takes away Trunks's Pikachu-bread.  
  
Trunks, screaming: " Give back my Pokemon bread!!!"  
  
Majin Buu: " Pikachu yum."  
  
Pan and Trunks start running after Buu: " Give it baaaaccckk!!"  
  
Gohan, laughing: " How hilarious…"  
  
Videl: " That new student Buu seems really stupid, he creeps me out."  
  
Gohan, watching the three running: " But not stupid enough to take Hercule soup-"  
  
Gohan snaps out at what he has said.  
  
Videl, with a dark shade on her face: " I heard it this time…you…you…"  
  
Gohan, shaking his head: " No! I meant…I….!!"  
  
Videl gets up and Gohan starts running.  
  
Videl, running after Gohan: " I'll chop you up this time!!!! "  
  
Tien, Oolong and Krillin are sitting at a table, talking about last night's game.  
  
Krillin: " I'm still really astonished about us playing like that for real."  
  
Oolong: " We probably don't need such miracle help to win anymore, huh? "  
  
Tien: " Our team truly is amazing! "  
  
" Yeah right, you cheaters!! "  
  
Tien, Oolong and Krillin turn around and see Kibito and Debura standing.  
  
Oolong: " We didn't cheat…! ….for the last half…"  
  
Debura: " I'll never forgive you for defeating my team by the Dragonballs! "  
  
Kibito: " We'll make sure you understand our grief! "  
  
Debra and Kibito run after the three, throwing basketballs at them.  
  
Krillin: " Whoaaa! Help! "  
  
The mutant gang is reading the emails at the table.  
  
Cell, pressing on the keyboard: " Huh? How come my computer froze? "  
  
Bra finds the three and comes up to them: " Hi, Pic, Cell and Shin! "  
  
The three, disgusted: " Hi, sweet girl…"  
  
Bra, smiling angelically: " Did you get my email? "  
  
Kaioushin: " What're you talking about…"  
  
Bra: " The one that said Blueball B…"  
  
Kaioushin: " Oh, that? What did you send us that for? "  
  
Bra, giggling: " Ha! So you guys opened it, huh? It was a computer virus I sent you guys. It is about time your computers are blowing up…!! "  
  
The three: " W…WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!??? "  
  
Cell looks at his computer and sees a graphic of a mushroom cloud and the screen goes black with a crushing noise. The three stand there speechless.  
  
Cell, a huge tear coming out from his eye: " My laptop…my four-thousand zeni laptop!!"  
  
The three: " THIS IS REALLY IT, BRAT!!!!!!!! "  
  
The three fly off chasing Bra.  
  
Bra, running: " HAHAHA YOU STUPID POKEMONS!!! "  
  
Everyone is running everywhere in the cafeteria, blasting everyone.  
  
Trunks and Pan are running after Buu, blasting at him. Videl is chasing Gohan, screaming. The mutant gang is trying to blast Bra. Kibito and Debura are trying to find  
  
the team Dragons in the cloud made by the blastings.  
  
The school blows up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator – The saga………………cannot end, huh?  
  
  
  
P. S. Vegeta was found in the Satan Sewage Treatment Plant the next day. 


	5. Rating to the fic

Thank you for reading our long story of King Kai Product. Please rate this fanfic and comment. We need your support to improve our products.  
  
  
  
1 A beautiful saga. It deserves a place in King Kai's bookshelf.  
  
A pleasant tale. I'd like to read it to my child in the future.  
  
Fair. A nice story to read with afternoon tea.  
  
It's okay. But I don't think I'll keep it.  
  
I don't like it. It's sick.  
  
Total trash. Not even Emperor Pilaf would read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your favorite part of the saga?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Your favorite freaks in the saga?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Any questions?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for your support. 2001 King Kai Product, Printed in Planet Namek. 


	6. thanks page

This was actually going to be a script for a manga for my friend's X- mas present but I figured the story got WAY too long;; ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Piccolo: " This is lame this is lame this is lame."  
  
Mimi, singing: " Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san daisuki!"  
  
Piccolo: " stop that…"  
  
Kaioushin jumps in: " What the hell was that story!? "  
  
Cell pops up: " Where's my potato salad…"  
  
Mimi: " Nice story, wasn't it. I enjoyed molesting those characters. "  
  
Piccolo: " I'm going to sue your lame ass!! "  
  
Kaioushin: " Why did you… What did I ever do to you? "  
  
Mimi: " Ohhh come on guys just a fanfic, sorry for the horrible Shin/Babidi Cell/Freeza Pic/ Pilaf&Dodoria settings, but without those this story wouldn't have made it this lengthy. I just thought it would be funny to torture you guys. "  
  
Cell: " Doesn't have to be lengthy…this trash."  
  
Mimi: " It was gonna be even worse with Kaioushin, first I planned the setting Shin is with Babidi cuz he broke up with Kibito. But I figured that was too cruel…"  
  
Kaioushin looks at Mimi speechless and starts walking away.  
  
Piccolo: " I'm leaving… I need to meditate after reading a crap like this. "  
  
Cell: " Well, Mimi, I admit that Freeza is hot but blowin' up my laptop wasn't cool…. See ya pal."  
  
Mimi: " Aw, why do you all have to leave… No, I'm not alone yet, Gohan! "  
  
Gohan: " Vegeta's gonna blast you if he ever reads this…"  
  
Mimi: " I just couldn't resist bugging that guy. Heehee. Gohan, do you know that you're the main character of this story? "  
  
Gohan: " What? I am? YAY! Thank you! "  
  
Mimi: " Yes, because you're the only sanity of all in the school. "  
  
Dende: " Hmm I see."  
  
Mimi: " Dende-sama, did you read my fic? "  
  
Dende: " Sure I did. And I threw it away. "  
  
Mimi: " What…"  
  
Dende: " Just kidding. I gave it to Mr. Popo to read and I think he gave it to King Kai."  
  
Mimi: " Oh, cool. "  
  
Dende, under his breath: " And he's gonna pass that to the monkey on his planet…"  
  
Gohan: " I'll be going now, before Videl bitches me out. "  
  
Mimi: " Okay… say hi to her and also my love to her father for me, will ya? "  
  
Gohan: " …Okay."  
  
Gohan and Dende leave.  
  
Mimi: " Oh…I'm alone now. Oh NO what have I done!? Where is Kaioushin, it was a perfect chance to chain him in my room! COME BACK! And DEDE! PICCOLO!!  
  
I was gonna store them in my Namek collection room… Ough. "  
  
Majin Buu enters the room : " Boooooo this story bad. "  
  
Mimi: " Hush, you can't even read, can you? "  
  
Buu turns Mimi into a chocolate and eats her up: " Yum, the end of this epilogue. " 


End file.
